A Single Picture
by RememberMe2
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione is sent back in time and slowly falls in love with Tom Riddle eventually leading to his demise. its a good story so read please!
1. Times Keeper

A Single Picture

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Me I had two pictures. Two pictures caused the 'Golden Trio' to have its worst fight yet. I'm Hermione Granger and this is the story of my sixth year at Hogwarts.

Ch 1 Times Keeper

I stepped off the platform at Hogsmeade station and breathed in the cool night air. An arm draped around my shoulder and Harry grinned down at me.

"It'll be a great year" I said or at least I hoped it would be.

I pulled Crookshanks closer to me as Harry led the way to the carriages. He helped me up and followed me in then came Ginny and Luna then Ron and Neville. The ride to the castle was a quiet one. Harry still refused to talk about Sirius. I was last out of the carriage and last into the castle I bent down to let Crookshanks off when I was pushed hard from behind. I fell on the hard stone floor I felt my wrist twist and knew it would be soar for a week. I got up and turned around to see the culprit who just happened to be Malfoy.

"That's were you belong Mudblood" he said a sneer on his pale face

"That's were you belong Malfoy " I said spitting on the floor at his feet.

"Why you little bit-"

"Mr. Malfoy finish that sentence and you will start your year with detention" McGonagall said walking out of the Great Hall.

I brushed past Malfoy quickly and went into the hall. I found Harry and Ron and sat in front of them. They were talking about Quidditch. After dinner we went to Gryffindor tower together and then after goodnights we went to our respective dormitories.

The next morning I heard Harry and Ron's voices drift from down the boys dormitory. I stopped to listen.

"Hermione has changed hasn't she. In appearance I mean?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah she looks like a woman now."

I smiled in spite of myself and continued down the stairs to greet my friends.

"Morning guys. I can't wait to get down to breakfast and see our new schedules." I said leading the way to the Great Hall. During breakfast Harry and Ron stuffed their faces while I waited anxiously for the class schedule. It came and I read it happily to Harry and Ron:

"First thing Care of Magical Creatures, Then Herbology, and after lunch double Charms"

We headed for Hagrids hut after breakfast. When we got there Hagrids voice called out to us.

"Ello Harry, Ron, Hermione. Gotta real treat fer ya today. couldn't wait to show ya."

Just then the rest of the class came into view and Hagrid began to speak again.

" Gather roun gather roun. Can ya all see? Good. Now wha I'm bout to show ye is a very rare magical creature" he said indicating a covered cage " now I'm gonna tell ya not to scream or make sudden movements. He won' like it. Ready? " he slowly lifted the cloth off the golden cage. Inside was an elfish looking creature onlt it was all white with gold runes all over its body. "now this is a Time Keeper. It can travel back an' forth in time. The special thing bout a time keeper is it can take people with it throu time. I's dangerous caus ya don' choose wha time ya go at. It chooses for ya. Now if ya have a question raise your han very slowly" I slowly began to put my hand up when someone shoved me hard from behind. I flew straight into the Time Keepers cage before anyone could react.

To me it seemed as if time had stopped then a blinding light appeared followed by swirls of seemingly every color. Then it stopped and I fell face first into the grass. I picked my head up slowly and looked around, the castle was still there as well as Hagrids hut so I can't have gone to back or forward in time. I stood up and grabbed my bag from the floor and went up to the castle. As I entered I looked around for anything hinting to what time I could have been in other than a few different portraits it looked the same. I made my way to the headmasters office. Half way there a voice stopped me in my tracks.

" you should be in class young lady" he said I turned around to face him and nearly fainted. It was Dumbledore but he was at least fifty years younger. It started to get hard to breathe and I began to sweat "what Year is it " I gasped out.

He looked a bit puzzled but answered any way, " the date is September 2nd 1943 " I should have known. I burst into tears suddenly. I felt Dumbledore leading me somewhere he sat me down and I felt a tissue being pressed into my hand. The tears finally stopped

"I'm sorry professor for reacting that way" I said my voice a little choked.

"its quite alright miss…"

" Granger, Hermione Granger."

"well then miss Granger care to share why a date can cause you so many tears?" he said smiling kindly. I smiled back and told him my story. He seemed very deep in thought for a while then finally looked at me.

" well Miss Granger I believe you but I don't think it wise to go parading about telling people you know what happens in the future. So I was thinking a cover story would be good until we can find you a way home. So we will tell the headmaster you are my niece and your parents have died in a freak accident so you have come to school with me, for you are in my charge. You are Hermione Dumbledore okay?" I gave a weak smile "okay uncle Albus" " perfect lets present our story to headmaster Dipit" I followed him from the classroom he led the way to the heads office. We reached the stone gargoyles and Dumbledore said the pass word (pride and prejudice) and we went up the stone staircase and knocked on the door. " come in" came an agitated voice. We entered as the headmaster sat behind his desk." Ah Albus what can I do for you?"

"Well Armando you see my great niece here has lost her parents and they left me to take care of her I was hoping you would allow her to attend Hogwarts as a student." Dumbledore said not unkindly. Armando took in my tear stained face and black cloak. "very well. Your name?" he said pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Hermione Dumbledore" I told him

"year?"

"sixth"

"Alright miss Dumbledore you have to be sorted" Armando said fetching the sorting hat off the shelf behind his desk. He placed the hat on my head. I waited for the voice of the sorting hat. 'interesting' the hat said ' you don't belong here miss Granger but I have to sort you. You were Gryffindor before well you will definitely need courage now. But how about a warning before I let you continue with your journey, you mustn't interfere with the past go about as how you live stick to your story do not tell anyone you aren't from this time or you will definitely alter something that should not have been changed. if you change the past you will alter the future. Gryffindor!" the hat was pulled from my head as it shouted the last word.

" excellent miss Dumbledore you are a Gryffindor like your uncle as he is your head of house hw will show you around get you situated and everything. Now if you don't mind I have some important matters to attend to good day Albus" Armando said Dumbledore nodded and we left his office. We went back to Dumbledore's office and he spoke

"before we go further what classes did you take back home?" I told him which classes I had taken. He wrote them down and tapped the parchment and gave it to me. It was now my class schedule.

"you will start classes tomorrow but first we have to get you some new things. To Hogsmeade I believe" he said smiling and he led the way to Hogsmeade. In Hogsmeade I got everything I would need for the year plus some then Dumbledore insisted we go into Honey Dukes and get tons of candy. When we finished shopping he took me to Gryffindor tower he waited while I got cleaned up and changed. then we headed to dinner together.

When we got there is sat nearest the head table. I got curious looks but no one said anything. Finally the hall was packed and Armando stood up

"I have an announcement before we start dinner we have a new 6th year joining us her name is Hermione Dumbledore and yes she is kin to our very own transfiguration professor. Hermione please stand up." I stood and smiled everyone clapped there were even a few cat calls then everything settled again as dinner started. I ate quickly then left the hall praying for solitude before I was forever questioned by my new dorm mates. I was at the bottom of the stair case when someone called out to me. I turned around and there stood an extremely handsome boy of about my age.

/this is the first story I've posted on a fan fiction network it's a Hermione/Tom Riddle ship I hope you guys review it gets better and your reviews will encourage me to write more. THANKS/


	2. One after another

Chapter 2 one after another other

It was sort of odd to see someone who you had only seen in your dreams. It seemed so surreal but then again I was in another time. It was a bit strange though to dream of someone then you meet them the next day.

"hello" he said his voice was rich and thick with what seemed like almost a purr. His accent was not all British but perhaps an underlying of Irish it might have even been French. I couldn't really tell, but it was an attractive baritone.

"I thought I would come introduce myself. I am a school prefect after all. Plus I figured if you are kin to professor Dumbledore you have to be brilliant, he is after all a very intelligent man." he said smiling an attractive smile. His hair flowed casually into his handsome face and he pushed it away absently. I smiled in a flirtatious way. Its not everyday you go into the past and get complemented by handsome young men.

"you are to kind in your compliments. I was indeed top in every single one of my classes I was even more advanced then the seventh years. That was at my old school which was reasonably smaller then Hogwarts. Sorry I'm talking to much. What was your name?" I said. he just sort of stared at me. I felt a light blush paint my cheeks. He smirked. How very Slytherin.

" my name is Tom Riddle" he smiled. I felt my face go pale and I almost blanched but do to recent Occlumency lessons I quickly blocked my face. I put on a smile and said

" it's a pleasure to meet you Tom"

" the pleasures all mine" he responded.

" well I should be going now but I will see you in classes maybe?" I said putting one foot on the bottom most stair.

" of course" he said " until next time" he then grabbed my hand and brushed a kiss across the surface.

He was already walking away when I registered what he did. He kissed my hand I thought feverishly looking at the place his warm lips had bushed. I walked up the staircase in a sort of daze. My feet took me to Gryffindor tower automatically and I went into the girls dormitory. I had totally forgot that Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle resided in this time. I drew open the curtains around my bed and sat down. When I laid back my head hit something hard I sat up and looked. It was my school bag from my time. I looked through its contents a few books some money which I transferred to my new school bag and my new camera. I had gotten it for my birthday from mom and dad. I felt tears well in my eyes I had even charmed it into a magical camera so the pictures came out moving. I wanted to take pictures of my friends when ever we found ourselves happy. You never did know this could have been the last year we spent together. I felt tears well up in my eyes I missed my friends and my parents so much.

I heard voices coming up the stairs I quickly through my bag into my new trunk and wiped at my tears. The door burst open and in came three girls. One had blonde hair one red and the third had black hair. " hi " said the girl with black hair. She sort of had a bossy tone and then I glanced a head girl badge pinned to her robe. " my name is Charlotte McGonagall I'm head girl this year" she said offering her hand. I took it. McGonagall huh? Perhaps she was related to my transfiguration teacher. "I'm Selest Anon" said the blonde offering her hand. "and I am Celia Whip" said the red head. " hi, as you know I'm

Hermione. Its nice to meet you guys." I said. Then we sort of stood awkwardly. "well I'm going to get ready for bed plus I have homework, I'll meet you guys for breakfast in the morning" Charlotte said taking her leave.

" So Hermione why don't you come down to the common room with us and we'll play spin the bottle with the guys" Selest said grinning wickedly. I just stared at her in disbelief I didn't even know this girl and she wants me to go down stairs and start snogging random guys.

"no thank you I'm sort of tired now, rough day. Maybe another time" I said trying to sound exhausted which wasn't to hard seeing as I was.

"no problem Hermione but if you change your mind we'll be in the boys 6th year dorms. See you later" said Celia dragging a giggling Selest out of the room. I changed into my nightgown and took out my potions book and began to read. After maybe about two hours I finished the book. I knew everything in these books we had learned it last year. Shame I guess they upped standards a bit in 50 years. I would just study my text books from the future so I wouldn't be behind when I returned. I reached into my bag and removed one of my leisure books from my bag. It was called Dark Arts: Practical Advancement. I know bad right, I couldn't stop my self that day in Flourish and Blotts. I redid the secretive charm I had placed on the book which gave it the title Charms and Transfiguration in one. I began to read. The Dark Arts were actually fascinating. They were a bit harsh but they were alluring, and anyway its better to know what your enemy knows. After a few more hours I began to fall asleep the girls weren't back yet so I marked my page laid the book on my bedside and went to sleep.

The next morning I was last to wake up I got ready quickly then went down to breakfast. Selest, Celia and Charlotte joined me a few minutes later.

" so Hermione did you sleep well?" asked Charlotte

" Yes I slept well enough." I answered back glancing at my watch. "Do either of you have potions first thing?" Selest and Celia snorted

"Of course not" said Selest. "the teacher is such a slave driver we dropped it at the end of last year. You have to have top marks to be in her class any way" said Celia shrugging.

"oh well I'm going to head to her class now in case I get lost I'll have time to find my way. I'll see you guys later" I said quickly walking away before they could say anything else. Its not like I didn't like them its I just don't really know how to act around female friends. Lavender and Parvati had always been giggling and whispering to each other which I found quite annoying. Plus my two best friend are guys. Its sort of hard to switch from one of the guys to one of the girls. I walked down to the dungeons and sat outside my potions class. I pulled out my Dark Arts book and began to read again. I was nearly finished with the book. Soon more 6th years were lining up outside the classroom so I put my book away and stood a little bit away from them. Its not as if I didn't like people I just was trying not to get attached. Finally the bell went and the classroom door was flung open. We all rushed inside and found seats.

" don't get comfortable" a sharp voice snapped "you'll be moving in a second" the Professor opened up a scroll of parchment. Then she walked around to each table and named a couple of names and proceeded as kids scrambled to their seats. Finally their was only one table at the very front.

"Miss Dumbledore you'll be here with Mr. Riddle" she said then she went and stood in front of her desk. Tom appeared suddenly from the shadows of the room and sat beside me.

"now at the end of last term I notified you all that if you were to proceed into my newt class you would have to read Advanced Potions and Poisons did you all read it?' she asked in a voice that clearly dared them to say no. Everyone nodded and their were a few yeses.

The professor sighed impatiently " can someone at least tell me the first potion listed in the book?" Tom raised his hand " the first poison listed is called the Oceanic Poison " he said.

"good 5 points to Slytherin. Can any one, now that we know what the poison is, tell me why its called Oceanic?" she asked looking around the class. No one raised their hand. So I slowly put my hand up.

"go ahead Miss Dumbledore" she said looking mildly impressed.

" well its called Oceanic Poison because when ingested it tastes like salt water from the ocean." I said

"excellent 5 points to Gryffindor, and for another five Miss Dumbledore if you can tell us what the effects of this poison are?"

" well once you ingest it, it takes immediate effect. It starts with your lungs it burns holes in them until you cant breathe then it goes to your heart. The average person lasts about 3 minutes and the only known antidote has to be administered within the first minute of the poisoning or it will be to late. Even like that there are lasting effects most survivors would have been better off dead" I finished. It seemed like everyone was frozen no one made a sound. Then the Professor grinned broadly and began to clap

" excellent Miss Dumbledore excellent 20 points to Gryffindor! Now today we will brew the poison. So get your ingredients and wait for me to give further instruction." she said grabbing a book on her desk and opening it. We all rushed to the cupboards to retrieve the ingredients. When I returned to my seat Tom had his potions book open and was skimming the page. I sat quietly waiting for the professors instructions.

"how did you know so much about the poison it doesn't have a description like you described in the book" Tom said suddenly. I turned to him a little surprised.

" No I read a book about poisons over the summer that's how I knew" I said

"okay class I'm going to go around and put a charm on all of you so you don't accidentally ingest the poison." she then walked around the classroom and charmed everyone. It was a pleasant feeling sort of warm and tickly.

" alright instructions on the board get to work!" she said rapping the board hard with her wand. I started on the poison carefully measuring everything out and doing exactly what the instructions said. After about 30 minutes of extreme concentration there was a 5 minute interval to prepare for the next phase. I quickly put all the needed ingredients in a neat little row then I sat back and wiped my hand across my forehead. that's when I noticed for the first time someone was staring at me. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I turned to look at Tom. He was staring at me apparently deep in thought. It was slightly unnerving so I cleared my throat loudly. This had a wanted effect because he shook his head and took in his surroundings. Pretty scary if you ask me getting lost in your own mind and staring down a person or maybe the fact that he was the future dark lord had something to do with it.

"do you want to finish up the potion Tom there is only one crucial step left then its down hill from there" I said keeping my voice steady.

" yeah okay I'll do it" he said he still seemed kind of out of it but I ignored it I'll just watch him carefully I thought. Tom started working the potion and I studied his profile. He was indeed handsome probably the most handsome boy I'd ever come in contact with. I watched his hands as he added the needed ingredients. I glanced at which ingredient he was measuring out. Hellebore only needed two teaspoons why was he adding tablespoons.

"Tom wait that's to much!" I said he looked at me he must have seen the panic in my eyes because he put the hellebore back in its bottle.

" what do you mean its to much the board says 2 tablespoons of Hellebore" he said with a sneer.

" no it doesn't it says 2 teaspoons. If you add that much Hellebore the poison turns to acid and explodes!" I said. The attention of the class had averted from the poison and onto us. Tom looked at the board

"it says tablespoon" he argued. The Professor approached the table

"it says teaspoon Mr. Riddle, that was an excellent catch Miss Dumbledore if you hadn't have noticed we'd all be on the floor withering in pain our skin burning off, because it indeed turns into acid when to much Hellebore is added. Well continue on all of you and pay close attention." she continued to prowl around the students.

"you finish the potion then!" Tom snapped a scowl on his face. I just stared. Was he seriously upset because I stopped him from making a fatal error.

"What is the matter with you I just saved your life and the rest of the class and you think you have the right to be angry with me. Am I missing the big picture or something"

"you shouldn't have made me out to be some stupid fool Hermione. I don't want you to ever do it again" he said I was speechless. What did he think I was a lap dog or something.

" you have got to be kidding me do I look like a slave who has to obey you. Do I look like the type of person who has ever listened to what ignorant people say. If you do you are in for a huge reality check. I will never obey you Tom Riddle!" I stood my chest heaving and walked quickly to the teacher.

"professor would it be okay if I left a little early I don't feel to well." I said desperation in my voice.

"yes Go ahead Miss Dumbledore I'm sure Tom can finish the poison" she said and I quickly left the room. I practically ran from the castle I finally collapsed beneath a tree by the lake and began to cry. I wanted to go home.

/I hope you guys like my story. I know 2 chapters in one day well they wouldn't let me load anything for a few days so I typed up 2chaps cool huh? It gets good perhaps I will add a duel next chapter tell me what you think? Oh and just for future reference the spells that I make up are going to be Latin. I love Latin I wish my stupid counselor would have let me taken it but she said "you should take Spanish again… most colleges require 2 years of the same language" I would have told her to shove it but I really want to go to college. I want to be a Lawyer a Psychologist or a Registered Nurse so wish me luck maybe I'll decide what I want to be before I die. Please review/xoxoxoxo


	3. Fight in spite

Ch 3 Fight in Spite

After a while I heard a bell sound in the distance. I wiped my tears and went to the castle for lunch. I usually didn't cry over some stupid sod but it was as if reality came crashing in at one time and I couldn't restrain a good cry. I swore never to cry over him again. I glanced at my schedule I wouldn't have to see Tom again until the next day.

I awoke the next morning before any one else and I decided to get some books from the library instead of getting breakfast. I quickly found a few books and checked them out then I went outside and waited by greenhouse 3 for herbology. We were uprooting New World Dragon weeds for a special potion and I was, as luck would have it, paired with Tom. I was ignoring him and he in turn was ignoring me. As I pulled my 20th weed from the ground I glanced at what Tom was trying to pull from the ground. It wasn't a weed but a Mandrake.

"Tom! Tom that's a Mandrake!" I said trying to pull his hand off the plant. He looked carefully at what he was holding and frowned.

"Get your hand off that Mandrake its and adult you don't want to upset it Mr. Riddle" the professor said as the bell rang in the distance

"Mr. Riddle you need to pay close attention in my class specially when we are doing something potentially dangerous. 5 points from Slytherin" the professor said humiliating Tom more. He looked dangerous and it seemed I was the object of his anger. I gathered up my stuff and left as quickly as I could. It wasn't quick enough because a second later I felt a hand wrap tightly around my upper arm and drag me to the side of the green house. It was Tom he looked ready to kill so I struggled hard to free my arm.

"Let me go!" I said clawing at his hand. He shoved me roughly and I fell on the grass. I stood and faced him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I said grabbing my wand from my pocket.

"I told you clearly never to correct me in front of people again" he said dangerously. I began to get angry at this point. The nerve of him!

" we indeed went over this and I made it clear that I would correct you when you made a dangerous mistake. I also told you that I didn't take orders from your ignorant ass!" I must have struck a nerve at that point because he pulled out his wand and aimed at me.

"Dolore Affici!" he shouted I blocked it easily. So he wanted to play dark I could take him.

"Impedimenta!" I said followed quickly by "Plagae Ictus" he was knocked off his feet and fell flat on his back gasping for air. He suddenly gasped out

"Caedere!" I moved to dodge it put it hit me in the side. It was a cutting curse and I felt the stinging as my clothes and skin were cut open and blood gushed in a large amount onto the grass. I wasn't going to die with out causing him more pain so I raised my wand a cried out

"Adustio" the curse hit him and I heard him scream out in pain. I heard someone scream out in the distance before I passed out.

When I came back into consciousness it was day and the hospital wing was bright and eerily quiet. I lifted up my head and looked around. I seemed to be the only one in the hospital. Suddenly the matron appeared. She was a mean looking old women. She was tall thin and gray and that about summed her up.

" Good your awake. You're in big trouble young lady. Your lucky you and Mr. Riddle weren't expelled. If it was me you would both be on your way back to were you came from never to step foot into this school again" she said with and evil cackle. This women reminded me of both Filch and Snape combined. I shuddered at the thought. She checked me over quickly adding snide remarks when she felt they were necessary. I ignored her to the best of my ability. I was on the verge of screaming at the women when I was saved my Dumbledore. She shut up when he strode into the hospital wing.

" She is well enough to go Albus" she said nicely I almost snorted.

" Thank You Sarah" he said to her nicely " lets go Hermione the headmaster would like to see you" Dumbledore said disappointment in his voice. I changed and followed Dumbledore from the hospital wing.

"am I going to be expelled?" I asked quietly. he sighed

" No but the headmaster is extremely upset. Those are dark curses the two of you were using. Curses not taught in this school. The two of you could have ended up dead if your professor hadn't heard the shouting. Tom was burnt pretty badly but the matron fixed him up quick enough you took longer because of all the blood you lost but you seem fine enough now" he said

"What did Tom say happened?" I asked looking at the floor my eyes welling with unshed tears.

" He didn't say much only that you two got in an argument and it escalated from there. He didn't elaborate to much. This upset Armando who was no doubt going to try and pin it all on you" I looked up at Dumbledore.

" he was going to pin the whole blame on me?" I asked surprised.

"yes he is quite fond of Tom and he didn't want to hear how his prized pupil was performing Dark Arts spells so he tried to say it was all you. Hermione I suggest you take a leaf out of Tom's book and do not elaborate to deeply on the events occurring between the two of you" he said

"I won't. and Professor it won't happen again the Dark Arts thing I mean. sorry" I said as we reach the headmasters office. Dumbledore merely nodded.

He said the password and lead me up the stairs to hear my fate. To soon I was seated directly in front of the headmaster who looked angrily at me as I told him almost nothing of my fight with Tom. Lack of information seemed to make him angriest but I didn't dare elaborate more in fear that it would incriminate me. After a lot of gnashing of his teeth he let me leave with a months detention and 50 points off Gryffindor like Tom.

The month seemed to fly by with detention and homework and my 'on the side' studying. Halloween was drawing ever closer. Me and Tom got into practically an argument a day. Sometimes it escalated to more but never as much as the first time for fear of being expelled. Most was physical violence. For example we were arguing after lunch in the hall and he began insulting me so I slapped him hard across the face. He had me pinned against the wall in two seconds his fingers digging painfully into my arm. I kneed him in the groin and ran. On another occasion he threw his Charms book at me. And most recently he went about destroying the class we were fighting in. I ended up with a bloody nose from a flying waste bin. I slapped him on a few other occasions as well as throwing things at him.

This time was no different then others we began fighting again and I smacked him across the face and left quickly as he hurled an ink well at my head. I was growing tired of all the fighting. I went outside to get some fresh air. I laid by the lake and looked up at the gray sky. After a few minutes it began to sprinkle then pour. I began to laugh. The rain always brought back memories of a time before Hogwarts. When it rained my parents always took me outside to play. I would jump and twirl and laugh. I was happy and carefree then. I got up and pulled off my robes and began to twirl like I used to when I was young. The rain mixed in with my tears as I spun faster and faster. I fell suddenly and stared at the sky that was moving rapidly. A figure suddenly appeared above me. I couldn't tell who it was for the world was still spinning. Finally the world slowed and I recognized the figure as Tom. The happy balloon that had momentarily inhabited my soul burst.

"you'll catch your death out here like that" he said quietly

"I've been doing it since I was five and I haven't died yet so I'll take my chances." I said not really in the mood to argue. He only shrugged and followed me up to the castle. I silently went back to the common room to shower. As I went down for dinner a bunch of kids were looking at the bulletin board. I stopped and looked to. There was only a notice for upcoming Quidditch season. Try outs were the approaching weekend. There were two positions for chaser and one for beater. I thought about it through dinner. I had learned to play during the summer. All Harry Ron and Ginny wanted to do was play. So eventually tired of being an outcast I let them teach me. I told Harry I would try out for the team when we returned to school. He thought I was good at chaser. I knew that Harry would have let me on the team anyway because I was his best friend. I ended up with a resolution to try out in this time to see if I was good or if my friends were just trying to boost my confidence.

/okay another chapter I hope you like it I was so happy when I actually got reviews from people saying they actually liked my story I started jumping up and down and screaming. Okay I'm exaggerating but I did run upstairs and tell my mom who just looked at me like I was a crazy person. So please review it gives me confidence and energy to type because I hate typing and my fingers are about to fall off so appreciate it. I will hopefully update tomorrow when I finish my homework and I will update a few chapters every weekend and sometimes during the week when I have A days I usually have time. This one I know Toms kind of mean this chapter but he will get nicer I think we will see. Luv ya/xoxoxoxo oh yeah the spells i made up they're Latin cool huh?


	4. Quidditch

Ch. 4 Qudditch

The day of the tryout I woke up early. I felt as if nervous butterflies were flying around in my stomach. I tried to eat breakfast but I almost ended up vomiting. Instead I headed onto the pitch early. I found the best broom available to me through the school broom shed and took to the air. I felt better right away with the fresh breeze whipping at my hair. I flew like an expert with moves Harry and Ron had instilled in me and a kind of gracefulness I had learned from Ginny. I had only been flying for half an hour when someone called up to me,

"Hey if you're here for the tryout get down here now!" It was a female voice she sounded bossy and loud. I flew down to her. She was pretty with thick straight hair the darkest shade of auburn. I landed next to a couple of boys with blonde hair.

" Now that everyone is here lets get started first you need to tell me what position you are trying for and you name. Lets start with you." she said pointing a pen at me, her face passive.

" I am trying for chaser and I am Hermione Dumbledore." I said looking her straight in the eye. Recognition flashed through her hazel eyes.

" So you're the famous niece of Dumbledore? I heard a lot about you. I heard you were more of an academic person always stuck in a book." she said somewhat mockingly.

"People _are_ usually wrong when they make assumptions." I said ice in my voice. She laughed richly and smiled.

" I like you Hermione you don't have a head full of fluff and you have a fiery temper a quality I'm looking for in any future Quidditch player of mine." she said looking at everyone trying out. I was taken aback. I was expecting her to send me off the field for my rudeness. I guess you can't always assume what people are going to do no mater how predictable their personality is.

When she finished taking names she ordered us to take to the sky. We did only too gladly. She was indeed the captain of Gryffindor team her name was Sterling Maine. From the other players I heard she had a vivacious personality and brains to back it up. They also said she was an excellent keeper. She didn't play during try outs instead she sat in the stands with a brown haired boy of about 13, they observed the practice game. The game was composed of players from Gryffindor team as well as other team players there was also a few reserves playing. I played to the best of my ability and I felt I performed rather well. I didn't miss a single pass and only failed to make one of the goals I shot.

When Sterling declared the game over the aspiring Quidditch players took the field around her.

" You guys were all great and I appreciate you coming down to try out. My decision when made will be final. Me and my young assistant here (she indicated the boy from the stands) will go calculate who will be best for which position and we will have the results pinned to the bulletin board by 7 p.m. this evening. Enjoy the rest of your day!" she said I turned to leave with the rest of my competition when Sterling stopped me. "Hey Hermione come here a sec." she said. I walked over to her feeling nervous. "hey don't look so nervous I just want to ask you were you learned to fly the way you do?"

I wasn't expecting anything like that. My surprise must have shown on my face because she laughed." I had friends who where Quidditch freaks and they taught me everything" I finally answered. She laughed more as well as her companion.

" Oh this is my little bro by the way he's a Quidditch freak too only he doesn't play he consults" Sterling said cuffing her brother around the neck.

" J.D. " the boy said offering his hand I shook it "its nice to meet you" I said "same here"

"Well I should go so you guys can get to work on your decisions" I said taking my leave they nodded and headed back to the stands. I went up to the castle and went straight to the library I needed to do something to keep my mind off the outcome of the tryouts.

I entered and headed straight to the back were the Potions books where. I picked one off the shelf when I heard an all to familiar voice on the other side of the shelf. " What is making you react this way" I heard him cry in frustration. I waited to hear who was getting him angry but no one was there. "that's it!" he cried I heard him drop the book he was holding and leave quickly. Curiosity getting the better of me I followed silently. He was heading toward the dungeons. I was going to stop following but he turned into a passage I had never seen before. Everything in my mind and body was screaming don't go but burning curiosity got the better of me and I followed. The passage was dark but I could still see Toms outline ahead. He stopped suddenly and I hid in a alcove. The room suddenly erupted with light. I blinked a few times. I heard Tom walking around, a cling of glass on glass followed when the walking stopped. I carefully looked around the corner. Tom was bent low over a cauldron adding ingredients and stirring. I watched for about 15 minutes and then sat back in the alcove. I contemplated what he was making but couldn't draw any conclusion. After about 10 more minutes everything was silent. A prickling feeling crept up on the back of my neck. Carefully I peered out to see what he was doing. He was applying a thick salve on his back and sides. With more careful inspection I looked at what he was covering up. They where thin pink scars. They stood out vividly against his pale skin. There were so many crossing in all sorts of directions. It looked like he had been beaten on different occasions because some where lighter then others.

I covered my mouth and bit my tongue to keep from gasping. I stepped back and my heel clicked against the floor. My eyes widened in horror as I heard footsteps heading toward me. I looked for a way to conceal myself but it was to late. I felt a hand reach out to me and slam me hard against the wall. Stars danced in front of my eyes and I felt dizzy and nauseous.

"What are you doing here?" he growled anger in his every word. I grew to afraid to speak. I opened my eyes and looked into his they where cold and hard a fury burning in them that I had never saw. It frightened me to no end. I tried to wiggle form his vice like grip but it was useless. He had my wrists pinned painfully tight against the wall and his body pushed against mine pinning me unmoving to the wall.

"What are you doing down here" he asked again his tone demanding.

"I… I followed you down here from the library. When I heard you say you 'that's it' I wanted to know what you had done." I said still squirming against him. I looked down at his chest. I should have listened to myself when I knew I shouldn't have come. I pushed against him trying to free my self from the cold, hard stone.

"You infuriate me Hermione" he said but there was something other then fury in his voice. I felt a pressure on my lower abdomen. My eyes snapped onto him when I realized it was his erection on me. I looked him in the eye and seen fury mixed with a burning lust. I realized what he was going to do a second before he did it. He kissed me hard. It was kiss that took the breathe right out of me. My body reacted with a desire to match his and I pressed myself closer to him. He brought my wrists down behind my back he had complete control over me and the situation. And for some reason I didn't mind. I liked how he had control over everything in that sense. The kiss was broken however when someone called out to Tom'

"Tom! Tom are you down here?" they asked rounding the corner. Tom looked around ready to kill, it was a younger boy maybe about twelve years old that had interrupted us. Coming to my senses suddenly I fled before Tom could react. I heard him shout in anger.

I didn't stop running until I reached the safety of the common room. I stopped outside the portrait hole to catch my breath. When I could breathe again I entered the common room. A cheer erupted throughout the common room. I looked around puzzled.

"Congrats Hermione you made the Gryffindor Quidditch team" Sterling said approaching me. I was speechless

"I what..?" I said stuttering

" you made the team!" she said again. I suddenly felt light headed, and a happy feeling crept slowly into my stomach. A grin crept onto my face

"Yes!" I said jumping up and down and hugging random people. My day turned around suddenly for the better and I participated in the party for the new Gryffindor team.

/ alright end chapter4 yay okay anyway I am sooooo sorry I did not update sooner but being a senior I suddenly had homework pinned on me from every class including Mythology and a 2 page essay in Government but I had time today to type this up so I hope you like it. I made a smart Tom this chapter he has invented a potion for scars you'll learn more on the matter later that was for you encantada I am also developing a few choice characters for Hermione to befriend and I tried with my grammar a little more just to please all my reviewers you know I love you guys and the way Tom pins Hermione taking total control that's how I see him acting in that situation. Most people would disagree but its my story and I don't mind a guy being in control only in that sense its fun but any way its my story ok I hope to update tomorrow but we'll see I have a paper to write in Literature Government and Spanish joy right? xoxoxox


	5. With Quidditch comes friendship

Ch.5 With Quidditch comes Friendship\

I was in bed late that night and we had our first Quidditch practice the next day in the afternoon. It was the weekend so I wouldn't have to face Tom until Monday morning during Potions. The practice was long and tiring we had to get into the grove of flying for hours with out losing stamina, as Sterling had put it. Me and my fellow chasers worked well together we were always were we needed to be when we passed and shot. I was the only female beside Sterling on the team.

After practice Sterling approached me.

"Hey Hermione did you enjoy the practice?" she said shouldering her broom.

" It was fun a little tiring but I think me and the other chasers are getting on well enough."

" Hey there is still a few hours until curfew for a Hogsmeade trip do you want to go with me? I have to pick up a few things as gifts. Christmas is just two months away. The Halloween feast is tomorrow evening. Oh you will love it they have all kinds of goodies."

"Yeah I'll go into Hogsmeade with you I may as well get started on gifts too. I don't know what I should get my uncle. Maybe if I start now I will know by December." I said and we laughed and went to the common room first to change and get our money then we headed into Hogsmeade.

" Hey Hermione what is it that you study when you stop doing homework? It seems as if you know the sixth year material but you do extra studies on the side." Sterling said looking at me carefully. I looked back at her.

'I could tell this girl she seems trustworthy' I thought ' No Hermione bad thoughts'

" well I am studying you see I know most of the sixth year material so I study on the side. I don't want to grow stupid you know." I said and she laughed lightly. The first store we went into was a jewelry store. We looked around Sterling decided she would buy a sapphire necklace for her mom. We were walking from the store when a pendent caught my eye. I looked at it. It was a silver snake with emerald eyes wrapped around the circular earth. For some reason I was reminded of Tom. I shuddered I didn't want to be reminded of him. I walked quickly out of the store. We shopped and talked for over an hour, but I still didn't find anything for Dumbledore. I voiced my concern to Sterling

" Sterling I have know clue what to get my uncle. I was thinking a book Merlin knows everyone and their mother is going to get him that." I said getting frustrated.

" Hermione don't worry you have two months until Christmas you'll think of something. It might even jump out at you. We have three Hogsmeade visits after this one so don't get so worked up. Lets head back its getting dark" she said smiling. I only nodded maybe she was right it might hit me soon enough. We walked back to the castle in silence until we reached the entrance hall.

" So Sterling who are we playing first match?"

"Well we usually play Slytherin but supposedly they put in a special request to play Ravenclaw and since the Slytherin captain is a favorite of our hypocritical headmaster he granted their request so we play Hufflepuff first." Sterling said her tone was bitter.

" Well that will be okay we can beat them easily and it will up our confidence level." I said. Sterling just laughed.

" Your great Hermione you can really boost a girls spirit. Hey Tomorrow me and a few of my other friends are going into the forest to collect some ingredients for an extra credit potion do you want to join us? It will be fun" Sterling said.

"Sure there is not much to do so yeah I would love to go with you guys" I said

"Okay we are leaving early in the morning did you want me to go and get you up?" she said as we reached the common room.

"yes could you please?" I said going in after her. The common room was nearly empty "were is everyone?" I asked her

"They are planning what pranks to pull tomorrow" She said we headed to the dorms. "well see you in the morning Hermione" she said

" Good night" I said I went into my room and only Celia was in there with a book in her hands.

" Hey Celia Were is Selest?" I asked a frown crossed her face.

" We were supposed to go out tonight with a couple of Ravenclaw guys but I got my Period so I didn't want to go so Selest got pissy with me and took Charlotte along instead." she said in a huff. I wasn't expecting an answer like that but more of a 'she's out right now' I was certainly at lost for how to respond to something like that.

" um… right well I'm sure she'll get over it" I said trying to sound sympathetic. I obviously didn't because she glared at me said she was going to sleep and drew the curtains around her bed. What was wrong with me I was usually full of condolences for every matter. Being in another time must be giving me some sort of Jet Lag. I changed and got into bed I tried to sleep but the pendent from the store kept weaving in and out of my dreams along with the scene of Toms burning kiss. When I finally went into having a normal dream I was almost immediately awakened by someone tapping on my shoulder. It was Sterling.

"Rise and Shine sleepy head" she chirped. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. " Meet me in the common room in ten minutes" she chimed and bounced out of the room. She was a morning person. I got up and changed quickly into something warm and then I went down to the common room.

" Oh good your early lets go" she said. I followed her from the common room and through the castle until we reached the forest. It was cold outside and the icy breeze woke me up more than anything. We went into the forest for about five minutes then I heard talking from a close distance. Sterling then stepped into a clearing I followed. There in a circle sat four girls and to my great surprise Professor Talen the potions teacher.

"Professor Talen?" I asked quizzically she grinned

"Hello Hermione glad you could join us. Come have a seat get something to eat." she said indicating the picnic basket. The girls in the circle spread out and I sat between Sterling and a mousy looking girl. She was small with big watery brown eyes and a pink nose. Her hair was thin and plain looking light brown.

"Hi" she said "I'm Jenna Hufflepuff fifth year" she said extending her hand.

"nice to meet you" I said.

"And I'm Aurora" said a girl with shiny black waves with red streaks trough it.

"I'm Angelica" said a girl with short blonde curls

"And you already know me" said Charlotte who I didn't notice until now.

"its nice to meet you guys" I said " so what kind of extra credit potion are we getting ingredients for?" I asked looking at Professor Talen. They all glanced at me then at Sterling. Then to my great surprise the professor smacked Sterling on the back of the head. I was shocked to say the least.

"you where supposed to have told her the truth Sterling not bring her here under false pretenses." the Professor said sounding mad.

" I'm sorry but she wouldn't have came if I told her the truth, and stop hitting me or I will tell mom" Sterling said. If I was confused before I was clueless now

"What is going on!" I said looking from Sterling to the Professor. The Professor through a glare at Sterling then turned to me.

"Well Hermione Sterling here was supposed to tell you the truth but she didn't, to clarify a few things Sterling is my little sister. We have different last names because I was married for a short while. Sterling brought you here because we want to teach you a magic that resides in us solely. Its an elemental form of magic, it lives in you. Before I go on do you believe prophecies are real Hermione?" she asked

"Yes I do believe they are real" I said a little uncertainly.

" Well a prophecy was made about an Order of sorts. It claimed that six girls and a teacher of theirs would help a girl complete her destiny. We believe that the girl is you because of the circumstances of which you came. One you seemed to just appear with not even so much as a forewarning. Two you where to be kin to a great Light side wizard and we Know Albus defeated the dark wizard Grindewald. And three you would know things other people didn't know." she said looking me in the eye. I just stared back.

"I don't know anything you don't know." I said suddenly.

"sure you do Hermione. The first thing you know that know one else knows is there is no antidote for the Oceanic Poison. I also looked for that Burning curse you put on Tom it doesn't exist or at least not yet. So that has to make you the one in which the prophecy was about." she finished quietly. I could feel every eye on me.

" So what are you saying?" I asked looking at my feet.

" we are going to teach you the ways of Elemental magic. Duh!" Sterling said standing up. Everyone stood so I did too. I couldn't really digest what they where saying. Could there have really be a prophecy foreseeing my coming to the past. Hagrid did say the Time Keeper did take people back and forth through time to make sure certain events happened. What am I supposed to do in this time that's going to keep the future how it is. This was so confusing. And as if it wasn't complicated enough I know have a group of witches saying they are going to show me how to control the environment. I shook my head.

" I am sorry but I need to think for a while this is just really complicated and confusing I just need to clarify a few things with myself so I could except this all." I said leaving the clearing.

" Don't worry about it Hermione when you staighten your feelings out come to my office" Professor Talen said Putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and walked back toward the school. Instead of going in however I went and sat by the lake and stared into the water going over everything they said.

/ alright another chapter done. My story took an intresting turn though this Order thing wasn't supposed to happen but I was reading the version of the story I wrote on paper and its only about 25 pages long. That's a short story plus it lacks detail and sense so I have changed the plot just a tad. Next chapter I have a special project that will bring our love birds closer and they will be forced to spend time together outside of class. So know more avoiding him Hermione. Okay and hopefully I will have that out tomorrow so review please because if you don't I will stop writing pouts also my computer isn't cooperating with me and I am tired so if there are mistakes I am sorry and if you guys don't like the way this story is headed tell me ASAP and if most of you don't like it I will change it back because I love you guys. Review review review

T.T.F.N xoxoxoxo


	6. Fire,Water,andTom

Ch. 6 Fire, Water and… Tom?

As I sat by the lake I felt a sense of overwhelming loneliness. I missed my friends and my family. I was miserable, before I could stop them silent tears left my eyes. This was too much I wanted to go home. I looked up it was raining and it matched my mood only to perfectly. This was all crazy about a prophecy and being able to control our surroundings. As fascinating as it sounded it seemed to surreal. But then again weren't all things possible. I mean I didn't believe in magic when I was younger and I ended up being a witch I didn't believe in prophecies yet they are true, even though I think Trelawney is still a big fraud. I should go speak to Professor Talen I mean why would she lie about this order thing or whatever. So I got up and headed to the castle and down to the dungeons to her office. I knocked and entered. Professor Talen was sitting at her desk talking to Sterling.

"Hermione you came I was starting to think you wouldn't" she said motioning for me to sit down. I did.

" Well I'm sure it was curiosity that got the better of me. Which I need to stop doing because as they say Curiosity killed the cat" I said shrugging. They laughed

" Yes but Satisfaction brought him back" Sterling said. I laughed I had never heard that one but it cheered me for some reason.

"Now are you okay with the practicing of the elemental magic? You have no reason against learning it?" the Professor asked.

"How could I say no to learning something new?" I said she smiled and nodded.

"first we need to find out what element or elements you and control. Most of the girls only control one, but a couple including myself control two." she said

"How do we find out?"

"Like senses like" she said

"meaning?" I asked

"our elemental magic will find yours if its in you" Sterling said and she grabbed my hand. I started to pull away but she stopped me.

" Just relax for a sec." she said I was still very uncertain when a tingling went through my body and sterling let go. She was grinning widely. I just stared.

"What the hell was that?" I asked a little freaked out.

" My magic sought out your magic and found it. You can control the element of fire and of air." she said I just sort of looked at her. Even if I had excepted that this might be true it didn't make it any less strange. Then the professor took my hand over the desk and did the same thing a moment later I felt a tingling again but she didn't let go. I was beginning to feel a little more energized and as I looked at the professor she seemed to grow pale. I suddenly pulled my hand out of hers.

" What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me through tired looking eyes

"well you have water as an element but there was something strange to your earth. I'll research it later but right now I need a nap you guys leave and I will see you tomorrow. Night" she said and she passed out on her desk. Sterling got up to see if she was still alive

" I don't believe it she's asleep! She was supposed to start teaching you how to control your magic!" She looked at her sister disgusted then headed toward the door. I followed

"It's fine I am still a little freaked about this new development" I said this seemed to cheer her up because she laughed.

" you are lucky you where forewarned me I accidentally set fire to my moms hair when she made me mad. I was grounded for a month and I didn't even really know why. Then Isis called and told me of some of her strange tales. Then I came back to Hogwarts and discovered a few more girls with the same sort of happenings and that's how our 'order' started. Have you had any sort of strange happenings with your elements?" she asked. I thought back and tried to remember if I had ever set fire to anything of blew a chair through the window or anything like that. I couldn't remember a single incident.

" Nothing like that has ever happened to me. Maybe you have the wrong girl?" I said

" No I don't think its that I can feel your magic. Its something else. Something different. I'll ask Isis when she wakes up. Hey do you want to help me with my homework?" she asked.

" Do I look like a bookworm or something?" I said

"Yeah you do" she said mockingly

"Alright" I said laughing and we went to the common room. I ended up writing her Charms essay and doing her Care of Magical Creatures work sheet. We finished as dinner was do to begin as well as the Halloween feast. Me and Sterling went down together and we sat nearest the head table. Sterling said it would spare us from the nastiest of pranks. So I complied. We were indeed spared because about five minutes into the feast the pranks begin. Loud bangs and smoke brought out kids with nasty deformities as other kids laughed and clapped with a job well done.

" I told you I would spare us. When your in seventh year you know exactly were to be in order not to be a victim. The Slytherins usually have the nastiest pranks but they are never spared either." she said indicating the Slytherin table. I looked over and indeed only about three Slytherins survived un-pranked, Tom was among them.

"Come on lets get back to the common room I can bet you that this isn't all of the pranks. The teachers usually have a 'special treat' as well." she said making her way through the door I followed close behind and we made our way to the common room.

" Hey Hermione thanks for your help earlier I appreciate it" Sterling said heading up to her dorm

" It wasn't a problem plus I knew all the material. Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said reaching my dorm. I went inside and closed the door. I changed for bed then grabbed a book on metals that I had got from the library.

The next morning I was the last one up so I had minimal time to get ready. I ended up heading straight to potions to avoid being late. I entered the class as the bell rang. I sat as far as it was physically possible from Tom while working at the same table. Professor Talen then cleared her throat.

"Morning class I have a special project for you guys to get started on. It will be a large portion of your grade. It will go on from now and will be due before Christmas break." she said standing in front of the room. I started to get excited a project was excellent I wouldn't have to deal with Tom again until the new year.

" Now you will of course be working with your partners" my face fell. " now the potion you are going to make can be complex or simple, but it has to be something you have created. You guys know how to research and see how different ingredients react with what. It will of course be mainly theory but I also want to see if you guys actually succeed and if you fail I want an extra roll of parchment on why you think it failed. I also want two rolls of parchment on your theory. But first I want you guys to right me a thesis statement on what you will be doing due by the end of class. Any questions or concerns come see me." she said then sat behind her desk. I looked at Tom who was frowning at his desk.

"I can't work with you" I said and got up and went to talk to Prof. Talen. Tom followed.

" Professor I can't work with Tom" I said she raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tom

"Why not miss Dumbledore?" she asked calmly

"Because I just can't" I said leaning forward and looking her in the eye. She sighed

" Hermione you and Tom are my brightest students and I want the two of you to work together. I will not separate you and I will not except anything other then O quality work form the both of you so I suggest you set aside your differences and work hard on this project because my decision is final! Now get to work you have a Thesis due at the end of class and you are wasting your time" she whispered I could hear the anger creeping into her voice. I glared at her then Turned on my heel and stomped back to my seat and began pounding my head on the desk. I felt guilty later for acting like a little child throwing a tantrum but I got it out of my system and looked at Tom who was looking at me with amusement on his face. I glared and grabbed my book.

" Lets just find something already" I snapped like he was the one who was acting childish. He glared at me

"For your information while you were having your little fit I gathered a variety of things we could do" he said shoving a list at me. I took it and looked through it muttering under my breath

" Stupid… maybe … interesting… stupid… stupider… that ones good… that's pointless…" I said crossing out some of them I knew I would upset Tom like this and I smiled at the scowl on his face.

"Well these two are pretty good" I said showing him the ones that I hadn't drew a line threw. The first one was a potion that would turn the strongest of metals into dust. The second was a potion that would turn things to stone. For some reason Tom looked really pleased at the items I selected.

" There is also one more I thought of that I didn't right down" he said leaning closer. I raised a brow. " a potion that can bring things back to life" I just stared at him. This must be his evil side, because if you bring something dead back to life instead of the thing you bring back it will be a demon in side of its body.

" Somehow I don't think the teacher will see that as school appropriate." I said. For some reason his grin grew and I felt a bit unnerved.

" But you find it fascinating?" he asked.

" Are you trying to incriminate me somehow?" I asked

" No it's a simple enough question do you find it fascinating?"

" of course I do, but I am not foolish enough to try and do something like that as a _school _project. These other ones are a bit dodgy but I'm sure the teacher won't protest. We should ask her" I said to Tom

" alright lets go ask" we got up and asked the teacher. She was impressed with both but she decided on the metal on in the end because it seemed less controversial. After we wrote our Thesis statement we began doing the necessary research. We didn't get very far with it seeing as most of the school books didn't hold any information on anything as dodgy as turning metal into dust. As the hour finished I was beyond frustrated.

" Listen Tom we should meet later these books aren't helping I have books that might be more helpful. If you have any bring them along to. We need a place to meet though I don't think my books are very school appropriate." I said looking around for eavesdroppers.

"Sure we can meet were you followed me we'll get privacy there" he said smirking. I knew right after I said that, that meeting in a private place might not have been a good idea. But I also didn't want to be caught with controversial Dark Arts books. So I agreed to meet him.

/ Alright another chapter done I went back and read what I posted yesterday and honestly I can't remember writing half the things I wrote but you guys liked it so I will continue the story on that train track. Also I don't know if I should start Tom and Hermione's relationship as love then lust or lust then love. Somehow I think lust then love would be better but you guys tell me what you think. If I get enough replies by tonight I will post another Chapter tonight or tomorrow after school if I don't you won't get a new chapter until I feel I get enough replies at least 5 so just review and I will do. I love you guys tear xoxoxoxo


	7. Learning something new

Ch7 Learning something new

I went down to the same passage that I had followed Tom. My bag was packed with books and I held them tight just in case I waited for about a minute by the entrance of the passage when I was grabbed from around the waist and dragged inside. It was Tom I could smell him. It was a tantalizing smell like nothing I had ever smelled before and it suited him to perfectly. He held me to him and I could feel every inch his body that pressed deeply into me. I shivered involuntarily and he pulled me close.

" I know you feel it too Hermione," he said in my ear his warm breath making the hairs on my neck stand on end " this feeling whatever it is I have never felt so strongly"

" Stop it Tom! We need to get to work!" I said trying to break his grasp.

" Tell me if you feel it also and then we will get straight to work no interruptions" he said

" Fine I feel it too. Merlin how could I not" I half whispered the last part. This satisfied Tom because he let me go then went down the passage which was lit with candles. I followed and he led me to a table that was packed with books and parchment.

" I have of course begun research I hope you don't mind" Tom said sitting down. I shook my head and grabbed one of the rolls of parchment. His writing was neat, very long and narrow script. I began to read his long complicated notes as he dissected the few books I had brought. We worked in silence for a few hours as I read his extensive notes finally I got to the last part which was the potion recipe had created. I read through it frowning.

" Tom did you already plan doing something like this because it simply is not possible to have done all this in one afternoon?" I said looking around at all the parchment and books.

" Nothing gets past you Hermione. No I started these Theorems over the summer. Its listed in the syllabus what our projects for the year where so I began to prepare early in case I got an incompetent person as a partner" he said I looked at him carefully

" Did you start the research in the other things you listed for me or just this one?" I asked his face was blank but his eyes where calculating. It seemed as if he was thinking of how much information he should entrust in me.

" I was indeed working on all of the possibilities I gave you. I certainly wasn't expecting such a bright witch like you as a partner so I was going to do the others in my spare time and only do one of the easy ones for class. But then you came along and I decided to get your help." he said his eyes boring into mine.

"Why do you find these particular subject fascinating? the first I could understand but the one involving bringing the dead to life don't you know what happens when you resurrect a dead person or thing?" I asked him. He looked at me curiosity burning in his eyes. " I'll take it you don't know. Well if you try and bring someone back they don't come back as themselves but instead a demon inhabits their body."

" How do you know that?" he asked his eyes burning with curiosity. I had to think of a lie quick because they obviously hadn't discovered the effects of bringing someone back.

" My parents used to experiment a lot they were constantly in the lab scheming something new and one of their interests was reviving the dead. They did a couple of times I think and the results were the same each time" I said. Toms curiosity only seemed to swell but before he could ask questions I asked him

" so have you tried brewing the potion?"

" No I think we should go over it a few more times before we try it" he said so I grabbed the parchment with the instructions. He had all the ingredients written neatly at the side of the paper.

" Well first lets make sure these ingredients don't react fatally to each other." I looked through them and he read over my shoulder

" Fidem will explode when mixed with Odium." I said

"But when you have Qur it counter acts the ingredients explosion" he said

"Yes but you have Qur added after the two potentially dangerous ingredients meaning they will have exploded long before we add the Qur" I said, I saw him thinking

" Your right put if we move to put Qur in front of Odium it will react with Luctorari and that becomes a poisonous gas"

" Maybe if we move Fidem to after Ceveo then we won't get a reaction right?" he looked at the possibilities

"No it won't work it will counter charge Achaia that makes Brevi and Bubileis un harmful. Let me think for a second. If we put Odium after Pannonium it will work without effecting anything but we have to get rid of Nex Necis but that's the major ingredient as of now. Without it the potion will only make the metal stronger. Unless…"

He trailed off with a tone that said plainly his solution was not leagal

"unless what ?" I asked curiosity now building in me. I had began to think this potion was hopeless with all the conflicting ingredients.

" Well you can't breathe a word to any one or you'll regret it" he said his voice was dangerous I shook my head as if saying I wouldn't tell. And he spoke

" there is a rare plant only growing in the Eurasia its not legal here but only because it could be dangerous when mixed with certain ingredient that we don't know of in depth as of yet. I'm sure I could get my hands on some but I can't be certain it won't react badly to our ingredients. " he said confirming my hunch that it wasn't legal.

" Well what is it called?" I asked curiosity at full intensity.

"Belladonna" he said. Me I knew of course the property of Belladonna and what it reacted to, and I told him.

"Belladonna will react to Inde, Summus, Vir Viri, Aornosi, and Delinde. With Inde and Delinde it makes something like 'The Living Death' its useful when you want to pretend your dead, bad thing is you actually die about 3 months after you awake. Mixed with Aornosi and Vir Viri it makes a poison gas that burns through your lungs." I said looking back down at the list.

" Hermione how do you know so much about things that cause death and pain and destruction?" Tom said in bewilderment. I just stared at him. What was he talking about.

" I know good things like Belladonna mixed with Congius makes an unbelievably potent lust potion" I said trying to defend myself

" Is the lust potion dangerous?" he asked

"If you take to much yes you could end up… you know… screwing to death so to speak" he just looked at me knowingly.

"Stop smirking like you Know something I don't" I sneered at him

"you Know its true Hermione you have an unbelievable evil inside you. You know more about Dark things then the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the headmaster together. You might even know more then me. That's why your attracted to me because you can sense it in me you could feel it like I could fell it in you. Admit it Hermione. We could be great you and I side by side ruling over this planet" he said he was right behind me his hands moved the hair from my neck as he whispered into my ear. I could not think my brain was frozen. Was it true what he said could I be as evil as him from the inside? No I am a Gryffindor best friends with people who fight dark wizards like Tom. I wasn't one of them I fought them with my friends. But Tom was right I could not deny it any longer I was in some way attracted to Him. But why? It didn't seem likely. Was this why I was sent back to make Tom fall for me? No that can't be right because if Tom had the ability to love he wouldn't be the dark person he was and would become. I suddenly felt his lips on my neck.

" I have to go" I said jumping up and away from him. I grabbed my stuff and ran until the end of the passage. I stepped out quietly then I walked quickly back to the Common room I went straight to my dorm and drew the curtains around me trying to sort out what had happened. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was perhaps I was attracted to Tom in some sick twisted sadistic way.

/ Alright another chap done all those ingredients I found in a Latin English dictionary I picked them out at random so I don't know what they mean one could mean toe jam and I wouldn't be any wiser about it I am just posting this quick because there is a movie I have to watch right now in like five minutes so pardon the mistakes and things and for some reason this story is going in a totally opposite direction then originally planned well we shall see where the wind blows

PLEASE REVIEW I am down on one knee begging you because I feel like no one is reading anymore and if I don't get reviews I will cry and stop writing this story

TTFN xoxoxoxo


	8. I still don't know why

Ch 8 I still don't know why

The next day after classes Sterling approached me

" Hey Hermione are you busy?" she asked

"No but I heard about the Quidditch practice later I'll be there" I said

" OK but I just want to tell you Isis wants to meet up with us in a few minutes. She wants to see a few more things on your magic and maybe start teaching you" Sterling said

"Ok is it now?"

"Yes so you have something else planed?"

"No. well lets go then" I said and she lead the way down to professor Talen's office. When we got there Sterling knocked once and entered me right behind her. As I walked in I took in the room and all the girls inside which consisted of all the same girls in the forest." Hello" they all said I only nodded at them and sat in one of the empty chairs that was in a circular shape so we could all face each other. Soon everyone was seated and we all looked at the Professor

"Alright ladies I called you all here because something seems odd. Me and Sterling were able to sense the Elemental control in Hermione but my earth reacted oddly. So I want to see if it is the same with you other Earths. So Charlotte and Jenna Come here. You too Hermione." I got up slowly not sure how bright an idea this was after all last time this happened Isis ended up past out on her desk. Isis took my hand and placed it in Charlottes. She closed her eyes I felt the familiar tingling but something else as well. It was invigorating. I inhaled deeply relishing in the felling of intense Adrenaline. My hand was pulled away suddenly. I opened my eyes and Charlotte collapsed she was as pale as death. Professor Talen was leaning over her concern on every inch of her face she was trying to seek out the problem.

"What happened ?" I asked looking at the other girls who just stared.

"We don't know one second she was okay and the next all the energy seemed to leave her." Sterling answered. I just stared. What had I done? I sucked to energy from her body her life force. Or so it seemed. Was that what that rush was that intense high. I had to get out of there so I left quickly. I was almost out of the corridor when someone grabbed my wrist hard and pulled me into a dark alcove. My first thought was it had to me Tom. Who else would treat me so roughly? But it wasn't Tom I didn't feel or smell like Tom. This person was big. Tall and husky and he smelled like onion trying to be disguised with orange. It wasn't a pleasant smell.

"let me go! " I said trying to struggle against this guys heavy weight that held me against the wall. It began to get hard to breathe and I felt like I was being suffocated.

"Quiet little girl it won't hurt much" he said his voice was hard and pinning both my hands with one of his he began to push my skirt up.

"Stop! Please!" I breathed out but he didn't listen and continued with his hand. He reached for my underwear and Tore them off I screamed and he slapped me across the face I fell to the floor and began to sob. He fumbled with his belt but freed his erection quickly. Then he climbed on top of me. His weight crushing me and draining me of my energy. I grabbed his hand suddenly and closed my eyes I tried to think of all his energy leaving his body and entering mine.

" What are you doing?" he gasped out his other hand wrapping around my neck. I couldn't breathe but his grip began less tight. I rolled him off of me but continued to take his life force. I saw his eyes began to drop and I felt myself smiling as the last of his life drained into me. I fixed my robes and banished my torn knickers. I then left the alcove and headed up to the entrance hall then to the common room. I took a long hot shower feeling suddenly dirty and trying to remove the filth that boy had left upon me. After wards I laid on my bed thinking of what had occurred. Someone attacked me. I first thought it was Tom but it was a to fat to be Tom. Tom was tall and slender but not to slender with broad masculine shoulders. I wish I could see him without a shirt on. I smiled at the thought then something else entered my mind. I killed a person. I took the life of a human being. It was in self defense though. He tried to rape me if I hadn't protected myself I would be a broken girl. He deserved what he got. The feel of his life draining away was invigorating. It was an intense high having that power over someone. Them not being able to stop you. Stop Hermione! What the hell has gotten into you! I thought disgusted with myself. I was a good person not someone who killed people. What happened in the dungeons was a mistake its best to forget about it. I looked at my watch an hour before Quidditch practice. Maybe I would go visit Dumbledore. I did. I went to his office he was there grading papers.

"Hello uncle" I said smiling. He looked up and smiled.

" Hello Hermione. How are you doing?" he said the usual twinkle in his eye

" I'm okay. The school work here is quite easy to be honest. I have been doing a lot of work on the side to make sure when I go back I don't fall behind" I said he smiled.

" So I heard of the project you are doing with Tom how is that going?" he asked. I felt my cheeks go red this was a precarious subject what if he found out about my fascination with Tom he would surely remember it in the future and that could lead to a few questionable arguments.

" Its going alright I suppose. We are trying to create a potion that will turn metal into dust. We are just having some problems with the ingredients they all seem to conflict one another so we have to set them up in a way that will keep them reacting badly" I said

" That's quite fascinating are the two of you going to start working the potion anytime soon?" he asked his eyes seemed to grow a little duller.

"Well we aren't going to attempt it without knowing for sure that the ingredients will not react. Can't be to careful." I said then I glanced at my watch. "I have to go Professor I have Quidditch practice soon." I said getting up from my seat Dumbledore nodded and I headed for the door. There was a pensive look on his face as I left. I went down to the Quidditch pitch quickly and I was first to arrive. I got my broom out and went airborne. I flew for a few minutes before the rest of the team came onto the pitch. We launched into practice immediately and flew till we were on the verge of dropping like flies.

" Hey guys that was a good practice" Sterling started talking as we landed. " Only one and a half weeks left until first game of the season. I don't know about you guys but I want to win bad so we can show those Slytherin bastards we're better then them!" she said and we cheered. After a few minutes of statistic talk Sterling let us go and we headed to the locker room. I approached Sterling

"Hey Sterling do you think Isis will sign a form so I could check out the restricted section?" I asked her. She frowned.

" I don't see why she would say no if its for your project." she said I nodded and left the locker room. I headed toward the dungeons for the Professors office. I glanced at the spot were the body of my assailant probably laid rotting. I continued on my way to the office. When I got there I knocked twice then she answered the door.

"hello Hermione what can I do for you?" she asked I smiled and sat in front of her desk.

"Well I was wondering if you can give me permission to search in the Restricted Section?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure Hermione is it for your project?" she asked

"Yes" I said. It was sort of the truth but I had finished reading all of my Dark Arts books and I wanted some new material. She wrote a note and handed it over.

"Thank You Professor I appreciate it" I said and stood up to go to the door.

" Hold on a second Hermione I wanted to ask you if you have seen any of your magic at work yet?" she asked. I looked at her levelly

"No I haven't seen any signs that I have any of the powers you and the other girls have" I said. She nodded so I left. I headed to the library and gave the Librarian the note. She looked at me oddly. She was a younger women with blonde hair and green eyes she looked like a little dog with her upturned round nose. She gave me the key to the Restricted Section without a word. I headed back and unlooked the gate I went in and began looking at the books. After about an hour I went back to the front desk to check the books out. I had about 10 books. The librarian frowned as she read through to books I wanted. She looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything. So I put the books in my bag and left quickly. Once I reached my room I didn't bother to change but began to read the moment I laid on my bed. I finished the first book and began the second. I was to tired to continue so I fell asleep on top of Potions for the Dark Witch or Wizard.

The successfully avoided Tom the following day but he caught up to me by the third day. I was walking through an empty corridor when I was pulled roughly into an empty classroom.

"Hey!" I protested but stopped when I seen the look on Toms face. " What are you doing?" I asked he was scowling.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked his voice low and demanding. I looked at him not knowing if I should tell the truth or not.

"I…I was afraid of what you told me the other day" I said. He looked a little shocked not excepting the answer I gave him. He masked his face quickly but I knew his eyes would deceive him if I was to look up at him.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked.

"because" I looked up at him and straight into his eyes "I think its true" he looked surprised but pleased all the same. I looked back sown and to my utter and great shock I felt his arms wrap around me. "Don't get used to such affection" he said and I laughed. I looked up at him. He was so beautiful. Like some glorious fallen angel. Then his lips crashed down on mine.

/Ok ch 8 up and running I need to get your advice I was thinking of putting some 'Erotic Fun' in next chapter if you guys want it if not I will just put someone interrupting their 'moment' not a problem you guys just let me know and I shall deliver. I also APPRECIATE the wonder full people that reviewed and gave me my confidence back you guys don't know how much I appreciate it. And as long as I have at least one reader you can bet I will finish this story that began as a fluffy love story but some how evolved into something totally different (don't ask how). Okay I am done yapping

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT SEXY SCENE NEXT CHAP!


	9. rated R scene

/this chap contains a sexy scene don't read if you don't fell comfy reading something like this don't read this chap because this is all it will contain. Tootles

Ch 9 Erotic Confession

The kiss was just as breath taking as the last. He pinned my arms behind my back and shoved me against the wall not breaking the kiss. He was in total control and that's how it was supposed to be. He held my hands behind my back with one of his, and moved his hand to my open robe. He pulled it off in one swift motion and grabbed my hands once more. He then ripped the buttons straight off my blouse and pressed himself against me he held my hands above my head and broke away leaving my gasping for breath and more.

"Is this who you want it?" he asked his eyes burning into mine

"yes!" I gasped out as he pulled up my skirt and touched me were I was most sensitive. I felt him rip my underwear off then he pushed me up on the wall I wrapped my legs around him. Then he released my hands and I felt him undoing his pants. I moaned each time he brushed up against me. He grabbed me hard from each of my thighs and in one quick thrust he was inside me. I cried out I had never experienced so much pain, yet it felt so good. Fire suddenly engulfed us it didn't burn but made everything hotter and Tom didn't stop. He held me hard moving in and out in a fast rhythm. As for me I felt mounting orgasm after orgasm screaming his name with each one. I clawed at his shirt in ecstasy and he only held me harder. I reached under his shirt I wanted to feel his skin. And suddenly I felt his energy and his power and I knew he was feeling mine. It was the greatest experience of my life never had I felt anything that caused pain that only brought on more pleasure. I felt Tom ready to release and I felt my mounting pleasure and after a moment we came together. I screamed my nails drawing lines down Toms back. If he said anything in that moment I didn't hear it for I was to caught in my own pleasure. Tom pulled out of me and he let me go as he put himself away. I sank to the floor breathing hard. We stood in silence for a few moments until we caught our breath and relished in what had just occurred. Me finally realizing Tom wouldn't take the first word I spoke;

" God Tom never have I felt something like that in my entire life nor have I ever heard of something like that happening to anyone."

" I enjoyed it greatly too. You are the best I have ever had and I will be pursuing more. You should get your clothes back on" he said his arms across his chest. I looked at myself Tom was fully dressed while I was half naked. I found my clothes and fixed them putting them on quickly then I looked at Tom who was watching my every move.

" What was that fire?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him.

" I thought that was your doing?" I said

"No it was you" I thought for a second then it occurred to me.

" It must be that elemental magic Isis and Sterling said I had." I said lightly.

"Indeed?" he said curiosity in his voice.

"We should go Tom. I am sure we will be missed its after dinner already." I said he nodded as I headed for the door. Him following me

"We will meet to continue our project tomorrow." he said I nodded and pulled the door open. Standing there was Professor Isis and Dumbledore as well as Sterling who looked like she was blocking the door.

/Yay sexy scene finished and someone's in trouble maybe well lets see if our dearest Hermione can talk her way out of this one. I don't think the sex scene was up to standard but you guys use your imagination. Its always been short and sweet for me but I have only been with one guy a skater. I have started going with a gothic guy and he has hand cuffs maybe he will be drawn out and agonizingly slow and pleasurable okay I will post next chap hopefully later today we shall see

REVIEW TTFN


	10. its not what it looks like

CH 10 its not what it looks like

Hermione stared in horror at her Professors. Especially Dumbledore how could she betray his trust.

"Hermione! I have just been telling the Professors you and Tom were doing a project and could not be interrupted" Sterling said looking at me pointedly. She was trying to help me. She also looked pointedly at my hair. I smoothed it behind my ears and glanced at the Professors.

" Yes thank you Sterling. You see Professors, me and Tom were working on our potions project and we asked Sterling if she could keep watch because any distraction at a crucial stage could spoil the whole thing. So it was important that no one entered. Sorry" I said praying they would believe the story.

"So what was the scream we heard?" Professor Talen asked. She had me there.

"it was… me I screamed…because…because I was frustrated that the potion failed" I said

"Indeed. If that is the case you should be testing experimental potions in the dungeons under supervision" Dumbledore said looking me directly in the eye. I looked down.

" I am sorry professor it will not happen again." I said.

" very well we will not keep you from any other arrangements you may have had." Professor Talen said. I sighed gratefully and left the hall quickly with Sterling. Before I left I glanced back at Tom who was walking in the other direction the Professors walking slowly behind him before turning down another corridor.

"ThanK You Sterling for helping us out back there I would have been in great trouble. They probably know we weren't experimenting but at least it wasn't admitted. How did you know we were in there" I asked looking at Sterling

"Well I heard someone scream out Tom me thinking I would bust the bastard and one of his ho's with a weeks detention walked in. well it was Tom only he was with you. So I waked out and that's when I seen the Professors coming down the hall so I stood praying you wouldn't scream out again. I was pretending to look for something in my bag, then they walked up and asked if I needed any help then you screamed and they almost burst right through me but I stopped them with great difficulty." She said I smiled

" Thanks again I owe you" I said

" You sure do. I like Honey dukes Chocolaty Chaco levitation balls." she said and we laughed and continued to the common room.

" So Hermione I see you got hold of one of your elements. Fire?" She said I only stared at her.

" How did you…?"

" I told you I went into the room I seen the two of you engulfed in flames. So how was it" she asked slyly a smirk on her face.

"Oh god Sterling it was too good for words. I think I have found my match. I think I will die a loveless life if I could never be with him again." I said pushing my hair behind my ears again.

"So he was rough wasn't he?" she asked

"have you been with him?" I asked starting to feel pangs of jealousy and hate to my friend

"No of course not but it shows." she said then she lifted my sleeve to show me the purple green bruises starting to form on my pale wrist.

"Oh" was all I said.

" So Hermione the match is coming in a week and some days do you feel ready to play or are you nervous" she said and I felt a fluttering inside my stomach.

" Well I was okay until you reminded me" I said. She laughed

" Well we have practice this whole week so do your homework early. Oh and Hogsmeade trip this weekend are you going to come with me or do you have plans?" she said her voice full of knowing.

"No I don't have plans other then going with you and trying to find my uncle an extraordinary gift. Especially after today." I said.

" But of course." she said sarcastically. "Well I will catch you later Hermione I have a hot date with my muggle studies essay. See you tomorrow 6 sharp, be prepared for a long agonizing practice." I smiled

" Well have fun with your date don't get too wild" I said and went upstairs to my room. I got started on my runes homework then progressed to a charms essay.

The next day I woke to the sun blaring in my face. It took me a few seconds to realize I was going to be late for Transfiguration. I entered the class and was immediately given detention by Dumbledore. Which must have surprised the class seeing as I was his 'niece.' I stayed after to see when I would be serving it.

"Today after your last class you will be serving detention with me" he said the look on his face leaving no room for argument. I nodded and left the room. At lunch I went I search of Tom to tell him we couldn't research today but perhaps tomorrow. I didn't find him in the great hall so I went in search of him on the grounds. I found him sitting by the lake talking with someone who had there back to me but I could tell it was a girl because of her long dark hair. As I approached I saw her lean over and kiss Tom. I was surprised at first but it was overcome quickly by jealous rage. I got close enough to them and I cleared my throat loudly. The girl pulled away and glared at me.

" Can we help you we're kind of busy" she said rudely.

"yes you can help me. Why are you kissing _my_ boyfriend?" I said just as rude.

She glanced at Tom and I looked at him too. He was glancing at us with amusement.

" _Your_ boyfriend? I wasn't aware Tom had a girlfriend. He of course didn't say anything to me and I know why, you aren't exactly flaunting material" she said viciously. My blood began to boil. She bent down and kissed Tom again and she stood to leave. I turned and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back down to the ground. She shrieked and fell on her back cursing.

"Don't you ever insult me again and you stay away from Tom Riddle." I said looking down at her. She got up and looked me in the face.

"are you threatening me?" she asked pulling an ugly face.

"Yes I am" I said staring her down. Then she made a move that ended her life. She smacked me hard in the face. And just how I drained the life out of the boy in the dungeon I did the same to her. Tom all the while just watching not making a single move to stop me. Then he spoke a smirk on his handsome pale face.

" Well I would hate to piss you off" he said. I bent over him and looked him in the face.

" you did piss me off and if you ever do anything like that again you will get the same." He only through up his hands in a mock surrender the smile never leaving his face. I pushed the girl into the lake and did a quick sinking charm and she disappeared from the surface. I sat by Tom and he wrapped an arm around me. I knew in that instant that I would do whatever he wanted no matter what it was. I knew I would kill thousands of lives just to please him and I knew he would do anything to please me.

"Tom who was that girl?" I asked him.

"Just some Slytherin that has been offering me her body since third year. I'm glad to be rid of her she was starting to become a bit obsessed. It was annoying above anything. You will soon see a bunch of girls who act the same as her you can't go around killing them all though you will only draw attention to yourself. I destroyed the body of Garret, the boy you left down in the dungeon I will start a nice rumor about how him and Cindy, the girl you just dumped in the lake, ran away together. I will always cover for you Hermione." he said as his lips crashed onto mine. When we broke apart I breathed deeply.

"And I will always do anything for you, Tom" I said.

"Hermione When the time is right I want you to call me something else. A new name I have created for myself. Would you mind terribly?" he said.

"No of course not." I said. The bell rang in the distance and we got up reluctantly. Before we parted ways I said to him:

"Tom I can't meet you today I got detention" he only nodded before he disappeared done another corridor.

/ alright guys another chapter. So sorry it took long but in all honesty I am starting to get board with this story but do not fret for I shall finish it with high quality. Ok only cause I luv ya guys. Ok don't expect any updates during 10-17 - 10- 24 because I am going to Puerto Vallarta for all you that don't know what country that's in its in Mexico I also have testing this week but I will update my goal is finish this story before heading to speak nothing but Spanish land (or to me try and speak Spanish land) I know they are going to call me names like Pocha which is an insult that I don't know the translation to. Oh I was going to update yesteryear but I went and saw Saw II it was great seriously demented. I loved it it was worth the 10 dollars I paid just for myself. But I hooked back up with some of my friends from when I worked there and they are going to get me in for free Yay! Okay no more rambling half of you have stopped reading by know

REVIEW TTFN


	11. made for me

Ch 11 made for me

The week went by extremely fast between the other detentions I managed to receive and Quidditch practice which I managed not to get taken from me. So by the weekend I was long over due for a Hogsmeade trip. On Saturday I awoke early which was a surprise given the late mornings I have been dealing with. I got dressed and grabbed my money and went to see if Sterling had awoken yet. She hadn't and I wondered what time it was a quick glance at my watch told me it was 7:30. I went to Sterling and glanced down at her thinking of a funny way to wake her. I thought of throwing water on her but she would probably scream and wake the whole castle, so I blew on her face. It was funny actually because she smiled and mumbled a name which sounded like Leon. I blew harder and she frowned and burrowed deeper into her blankets. With one great breath I blew hard in her face and she awoke with a gasp.

"What are you doing?" she asked glaring at me.

"getting you up Duh. Its time to rise and shine and shop of course. Come on we need an early start to our day in Hogsmeade." I said pulling the covers off of her.

"What time is it and who are you? The Hermione I know doesn't awake until she is about to be late" Sterling said smirking. I placed a hand over my heart

" Are you insinuating that I am a late riser?" I said in a mock hurt tone. She laughed.

" Yes and what are you going to do about it?"

"So Sterling who is… Leon?" I said my tone conspiring. She blushed crimson and got out of bed mumbling something about it being no one important. I told her to meet me downstairs and we would head to Hogsmeade.

It really was a beautiful day. Not a single cloud marred the beautiful blue sky. A gentle breeze ruffled through the town as me and Sterling walked in and out of the shops. One of the last shop we entered was obscured slightly by trees you wouldn't have known it was there if you weren't looking carefully. Sterling for one hadn't seen it until I pointed it out to her. We entered the quiet shop and looked around. It was filled with odd things not found in any particular shop. It was sort of like a misfit shop. This shop is were I found Dumbledore the perfect gift. It was a pocket watch but instead of numbers it had little planets. For some reason I knew he would know how to use it. Sterling didn't get anything here so we left after I paid for Dumbledore's gift.

"Hermione are you going to the Christmas ball with Tom?" Sterling asked as we walked back toward the center of town.

" Christmas Ball?" I asked not having heard of any sort of ball until now.

"Yes every year Hogwarts has a Christmas ball open to students over second year. It only costs a Galleon per couple." she said

" I'll ask Tom about it but it sounds fun."

" well if you can get Tom to go it will be a miracle in itself" she said

"Why?"

"because Tom has never gone to a social outing no matter who it is and what he's offered. And he has been offered quite a lot" she said. I stood quiet thinking when we passed a store that had dresses in it,

"Lets go try on some dresses for this ball I will be going with Tom" I said Sterling shrugged but followed me into the store. We looked through the isles and picked a few dresses to try on. My first one was red it was tight and short and halter style. I came out and showed Sterling who was wearing the same dress in blue.

"So girl you ready to hit the street and make some money" she said pretending to chew bubble gum. I laughed at the insinuation. We really did look like prostitutes. We went back in and I changed into a pale yellow dress that plunged from the front and the back.

"Sterling these dresses all seem to be made for whores. I would personally never wear anything as revealing as this." I said coming out of the dressing room to show Sterling.

" I know doesn't exactly leave much for the imagination" she said coming out with a tight short bright pink strapless dress. I almost laughed.

" Yeah you being femininely challenged don't really pass as whorish material. don't they have another dress shop with more conservative dresses?" I said to Sterling as we went to change back into our robes.

" well there is one it sells like old Renaissance dresses most girls go there for a Halloween costume but we can check it out" she said as we left the shop and headed to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. We entered another dim quiet shop. Sterling lead us to the back were there was an assortment of racks with dresses in different colors. We looked through each one.

"Sterling these are very beautiful dresses, but I don't want to stand out to much. I mean I want to look conservative but not like I walked out of an old fairy tale" I said

" I know what you mean but I'm fresh out of ideas" she said.

" I can help you young ladies" a voice said suddenly making me and Sterling jump. It was an old women with thin white hair and wide watery gray eyes.

"Follow me I have more dresses in back" The women said as she walked away toward the back of the shop. I looked at Sterling who looked a little unsure. I took a slow step to follow the lady and Sterling grabbed my arm and followed. We followed the woman into a hidden door. At the back were hundreds of dresses. I gasped at the beauty of some of them. I also felt Sterling's grasp on my arm drop.

"Go ahead dears try some on" the old woman said. We went and grabbed a couple off each rack and went to try them were the woman had indicated. The first dress I tried on had a square neckline. The dress was white and it looked like a wedding dress more then anything. I took it off and put the second dress I picked on. It was a deep reddish purple. It was strapless and the back was held closed by strings of a sort. It reminded me a bit like a corset. I came out and showed Sterling.

"wow Hermione that dress was made for you!" she said I felt a blush creep onto my face. "It was indeed made for you." the old women said. she was starting to creep me out a bit.

I looked back at Sterling's dress it was pretty. A dark royal blue halter with a long flowing skirt.

"Well Well Well you look pretty HOT yourself" I said she laughed and we went back in the dressing room to change into our robes. I came out first.

" How much is this dress?" I asked the old woman.

"Well how much do you have to offer?" she asked

"Well I have about twenty- three Galleons on me right now" I said taking out my money pouch.

"Give me twenty and it comes with shoes and a crown made of flowers." she said so I paid her as Sterling came out. Her dress was 15 galleons. After we paid we went back up to the castle I was supposed to meet with Tom in an hour and Quidditch practice in three hours.

/ ok another chap I know its short and pointless but I have to get ready early because its Halloween and I'm going to be sexy with a black leather corset. I am hoping to get in the sheets with this sexy manager I used to work with his name is Grant and he is to sexy for words okay expect more tomorrow

REVIEW TTFN


	12. I think we got it

Ch 12 I think we got it!

I was early to meet Tom but he was there when I entered the room we meet in the first time. He was poring over his parchment a frown on his handsome features. I watched him for a while and he finally looked up, probably feeling my gaze on him.

" Hey! I think I got it!" he said a grin covering his face.

"Got what?" I asked walking toward him. He indicated the parchment. It was covered with ingredients. I looked it over three times before I cracked a grin.

"Well Well Mr. Riddle I think you may have done it." I said teasingly. He smirked

"You knew I would. I am after all the smartest, handsomest guy to ever grace Hogwarts"

"Not if you include me in that count" I said playfully sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course I included you. I am sexier" he said in a mock serious voice.

"Oh yeah?" I said I straddled him. "take it back. I am the sexiest to grace Hogwarts" He pulled me closer and we kissed and eventually had sex on the chair.

"Alright Tom we need to consider what timing will be atomically correct." I said pulling my robes on. Tom didn't remove not an article of clothing like last time. I sighed. He pulled the parchment with ingredients towards him and I grabbed a fresh piece and a Quill. We discussed and wrote and crossed out and rewrote for about an hour and a half. I glanced at my watch and realized I was going to be late for Quidditch practice.  
" Shit. Tom I'm late we'll meet tomorrow okay around three?" I said grabbing my stuff.

" Sure I will keep working on this and we will continue tomorrow. Good night" he said and I fled the passage I ran to Gryffindor tower and changed before heading to the pitch.

" You are late!" Sterling shouted when I entered the locker room.

"I am sorry I lost track of time." I said getting my broom.

"Well you will now find out what you get to do when you are late as a punishment. Any one want to enlighten our dear friend" Sterling said and I looked around uneasily. They were all snickering.

"Well it depends on how late you are. If you are less then five you just stay after and help get the balls back into the case. If you are less then 10 then you help with the balls and put away everyone's brooms. If you are 15 or less you shine the captains Quidditch boots and everything else. If you are more then 15 then you shine the whole teams shoes and wash there practice gear and everything else. Oh and you can't use magic" said the snobby little seeker a blonde little mouse boy with a squeaky voice. I glared at him and Sterling grinned.

"Well Hermione you are lucky today can any one tell her why?" she said.

"Because it is your first offense" said one of the beaters. And I breathed a sigh of relief.

" I worn you now Hermione don't let it happen again. Now lets hit the sky!" she said and flew from the dressing room and into the sky. We practiced until the sun had long since set and we where frozen to our brooms.

"Excellent this is what I want to see in our match this Saturday. Always remember it is not a guaranteed win. Sure the chances are one and ten but there is still that one. So sleep good on Friday no stress be ready! Now out of my sight!" Sterling said. I walked with her to Gryffindor tower.

"Well that was exhausting" I said to her

"It felt great though. I am so ready for this game. Then we play Slytherin. Did I tell you they beat Ravenclaw today?"  
" NO! why didn't you tell me they were playing today we would have stayed and watched!" I said staring at her.

" Hey don't sweat it I didn't want you to start getting worked up while watching them. J.D. analyzed the game and gave me a complete description of how they all played. Its an all male team by the way so they aren't very gentle. The game ended early 200 zip. Their seeker is new small and fast. He caught the snitch early on. He said there chasers were not quite on form, but the beaters were vicious. Oh and Tom was on perfect form as always. Bugger. He will be your biggest problem you kno-"

"did you say Tom was Slytherin seeker?" I cut her off. She looked at me disbelieving

"Yes didn't you know?"

"NO! why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I thought you would know he is your lover after all" Sterling said. I grew angry no one told me I would be playing against the man I loved. A man I was supposed to hate. What was I doing I was playing with fire. I was screwing someone who was supposed to be the most evil man alive what was I thinking. I looked at Sterling who was looking at me with concern. She was my friend here. Would I know her when I went back. Would she be hurt when the inevitable came and I disappeared. I ran then. I ran until I could not run any longer and I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. When I caught my breath I looked around me. I had ended up in the Astronomy tower. My favorite haunt when the stress grew to be to much. I stood up and stood against the balcony and gazed up at the heavens. Was my fate told somewhere in that mass. What was I supposed to do here. I was beginning to forget my friends. There faces no longer came to mind. I couldn't remember a single thing. Only that they used to be my best friends. I was changing becoming something dark something not like I used to be. I was becoming to companion of Tom Riddle. Of Lord Voldemort. I looked over the edge it was such a long way down I would die on impact. I stood up on the balcony and closed by eyes. I felt the breeze play with my hair. I bent my knees ready to spring off the edge and someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back onto the astronomy tower floor. I looked at who grabbed me it was Dumbledore. I looked back at the ledge realizing the full impact of what I had been about to do.

"Oh god what was I thinking!" I choked out. "Professor its to much for me. I cant remember my friends, my old teachers, my parents, oh god I can't remember myself!"

And I burst into sobs. Dumbledore just held me as I cried with everything I had. My sobs subsided and I fell asleep.

The next morning it might have only been a dream.

I avoided everyone over the rest of the weekend and into the week to I skipped classes for two whole days. Instead I stood outside hidden by trees and bushes. I remembered it was were Me, Harry and Ron would go to escape our inevitable fates. Mine was different now. I used to think my destiny was to fight beside my best friends and the people who believed what Voldemort was doing was wrong. We were to go into battle and not leave each other sides until Voldemorts last breath. Now though I didn't want to see the man that I had so recently began to love die. I didn't get how he went from ambitious handsome bright wizard to nasty red eyed monster. And knowing what he would become made the tears fall from my eyes. What was I becoming had been my most popular question as of late. I was becoming Voldemort, or at least as bad as him. I had killed two people without remorse. I was becoming a monster. I stared out onto the lake not really seeing anything or hearing or feeling for that matter. I was empty. I felt someone's arm go around me startled I looked up into the frowning face of Tom.

"Are you okay Hermione you are beginning to worry me." he said he sounded sincere and it made me melt.

"I'm fine I just needed time to clear my head. I was just missing my parents and old friends."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a while when Tom asked suddenly

"Do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?" I smiled in spite of myself. He sounded like a little boy asking for a Christmas gift.

"Of course I'll go with you Tom" I said and I hugged him. After a few minutes he asked if I wanted to walk around the lake. I nodded and we walked slowly arms around each other around the lake.

/Okay another chapter complete. it's a little subdued I'm actually feeling a little depressed now that I wrote this. We I am going to ask your guys opinion on how you want the end of the story. No this isn't the end I still have quite a few chaps to go but when the time comes. SO READ THIS DO YOU WANT HERMIONE TO BECOME OUR DARK LADY OR DO YOU WANT HER TO JUST BE GRIEVING SO MUCH OVER TOMS DEATH SHE ENDS UP DYING. If you want something more light hearted like she ends up pregnant with Toms babies I shall provide let me know

REVIEW TTFN


	13. Immortality and Quidditch

Ch 13 Immortality and Quidditch

"What do you think about the subject of immortality?" Tom asked me suddenly. I looked at his perfect profile carefully. It seemed an innocent question.

" Well I think immortality is something no human can achieve. I do however think that a certain level of immortality can be obtained. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well I wanted your opinion. What sort of level of immortality do you think can be achieved?" he asked. He seemed interested in the matter and it disturbed me slightly.

" Well there is a vampire sort of immortality when you can only die a certain way. There is Nicholas Flammel and his stone. I also believe that when a person who is smart enough how has done intensive research can find their own way to achieve immortality but it is only temporary you will eventually die. I would probably make something to stay young and live for many years but immortality is not obtainable unless you are a god." he nodded.

" Would you want to stay beautiful forever, Hermione?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Only if you are beautiful with me Tom."

The weekend approached far to fast and before I could bare to think it I was in the locker room steeling myself for my first Quidditch match.

"Hermione relax. You'll do great just breathe and think happy thoughts." she said. I began breathing like a pregnant women in labor. I was feeling sick and nauseous.

"OH god Sterling I'm not sure I can do this." I said looking at her desperately. Sterling sighed. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a cool purple potion.

"Here drink this it's a calming draft it will kill your nerves." she said. I snatched the phial off of her and downed it whole. A cool feeling developed my body and I felt my muscles relax. I took a deep breath and smiled at Sterling.  
"Better?" she asked handing me my broom.

" Much better." I sighed contently

" Lets go they're about to call us onto the field" the seeker said. So we lined up and walked onto the pitch.

"AND here comes the Gryffindor team Captain and Keeper Sterling Maine, Seeker James Fitch, Beaters Ryan McCormick and Lenard Craft, Chasers Byron Gram, Kyro Lee, and Hermione Dumbledore." cheers erupted on the pitch and I swelled with pride. What a high it was to know you caused so many cheers so much happiness. We mounted our brooms and the Quidditch instructor gave the signal and we were off.

" Gryffindor in possession. Gram to Lee back to Gram to Dumbledore she shoots… and she scores 10 to Gryffindor. Hufflepuff gets the quaffle but it is stolen by Dumbledore and she is tearing her way up the field. She shoots and scores again! Man she is one Quick chaser. She shoots again and scores 20 zip Gryffindor." the commentator had been saying. I was feeling good on top of the world. I went and stole the ball back from Hufflepuff. I passed it off this time and Lee made the goal.

" And it is 80 to 10 Gryffindor and not one sight of the Golden snitch. Dumbledore once again in possession as she makes her fifth goal in this game. Man this girl can play. She has a distinguished grace and swiftness as she flies it kind of turns me o-" he was cut off by the sound of the microphone being torn from his hands. I laughed it was sort of funny in a perverted embarrassing way. I wondered if Tom had heard. After a few minutes the same commentator came back on.

" Sorry about that I got roughed up by our Potions Professor. Back to the game! Hufflepuff in possession. Oh Gordon side swept by Gram Knocking the Quaffle from his grasp. Lee gets it passes to Dumbledore back to Lee to Gram he shoots and he scores! 100 10 Gryffindor. Gryffindor is just hanging out Hufflepuff to dry. Hey the seekers are after the snitch! Fitch is closer with Deanne just on his tail. He almost has it- ow nice bludger work by Hufflepuff and the snitch disappears.

" and its now 210 - 30 Gryffindor and still no sign of that blasted snitch. The sun is beginning to set. Nice weather though a fresh breeze (get back to commentating!) Right sorry Professor. Gordon passes to Gene back to Gordon to Lars she shoots and scores 210- THE seekers are after the snitch again. Deanne is ahead this time Fitch close on her tail. She's almost there but NO FITCH GETS the SNITCH! GAME OVER! 360- 40 to Gryffindor!"

We landed beaming at each other.

"You guys did exceptional there is not a single doubt in my mind that we will beat Slytherin next month" Sterling said above the roar of the crowd. I looked around in the stands to see if Tom had come to watch me. I seen him watching me from the back of the stands were the Slytherins had been sitting. His face was unreadable which usually meant he was angry, violent, sad or worried and I doubted it was the last two. I followed my team into the dressing rooms. Sterling talked for a while but I tuned her out. I couldn't figure out why Tom would be angry at me we were fine just yesterday. I would confront him as soon as I got out of here. So when Sterling finally said we could go I was first from the room. I went to the first floor were Tom's secret room was. I went in the passage quietly careful not to be seen. I tiptoed until I reached the dimly light room. Tom was there a sour look on his face as he tried to read his papers.

"Tom?" I said quietly. He looked up sharply.

" What are you doing down here shouldn't you be celebrating?" he asked his voice bitter.

" What is the matter with you Tom last I checked we were okay with each other then you pull this?" I said staring at him my face carefully blank. He glared at me. It was kind of weird I was usually the one with my emotions all but written in ink on my face, but this time it was Tom and I told him just how he was acting.

" Are you mad because Gryffindor won? Or are you mad because I helped them win? What is it Tom we can't solve problems if you act like a stubborn little child. Are you afraid that because I'm good as a chaser that I will embarrass you Slytherin Keeper when we play against one another? If it is get over it Tom. Honestly you are almost a man and you are behaving like a child. This is what is known as bad sportsmanship. I feel the same Tom. I fell bad having to play against the one person I would do anything for. But I can deal with it. If you win I will congratulate you and it will be over with. If I win I expect the same treatment." I told him he just glared at the paper and didn't say a word.

"Hey Tom don't you find it amusing how we are always competing with one another?" I said to him. I watched his face turn into a sort of grin and I smiled he looked up at me.

"That's because if we were on the same side we would be thrown off balance. To bright students with equal Talent in the classroom as well as the field can't be on the same side or we will win everything all the time. We're like winter and summer, night and day, ying and yang. Opposites attract" he said I grinned at him he wrapped his arms around me.

" I'm sorry for acting like a child Hermione. I just forgot that you are my other half." he said and I smiled at him together we were perfect. Maybe I was meant to stay here and become one person with Tom. We were perfect for each other two halves of a whole. Tom kissed me gently for the first time.

" you should go back to your friends they will be waiting for you to celebrate. We will meet tomorrow and start brewing the potion. I got the last ingredient." he said I nodded and left silently I knew that the whole common room would be waiting to celebrate.

/alright another chap up. So I was thinking I have been getting lots of mixed feelings on how you guys want this to end. Most said happily ever after but I have gotten a fair share of people protesting so this what I think I will do. Hermione goes back to the future. Harry kills Voldemort but Tom comes back in his place. This way it will be dramatic yet fluffy and everyone will be happy. And sorry for not throwing up a new ch like is said I would yesterday but I was studying for my math proficiency (not! I was reading a book called Beauty and I just couldn't stop) sorry any way this weekend I hope to at least be almost finished with the story. And when I go to Puerto Vallarta I am going to write a whole other story and type it all in one day. My goal. I won't be back till after Thanksgiving. Oh and if there are any English People reading my story do you guys have a thanksgiving in England or a holiday similar to it?

REVIEW TTFN xoxoxoxox


	14. Happy brewing

Ch 14 Happy Brewing

I had a strange dream that night. I was standing on a large balcony overlooking a clear blue lake. A breeze was blowing gently lifting the hair off my face. I just stood there when someone came and wrapped their arms around me. I inhaled deeply it was Tom. He put his hand on my swollen belly.

" Are you ready?" he asked quietly. I nodded and followed him back into the house. The room we entered was a nursery one half done in baby blue the other in baby pink. I smiled and put Toms hand on my stomach were our babies grew. They began to kick.

The scene changed into a cold dungeon and I front of me stood Voldemort. I wasn't afraid but in a was disappointed. We could never be together with him looking like he did. Before I could tell him this. A flash of green hit him in the back and he fell onto me dead.

I woke up gasping my hand flew to my stomach. It was still flat.

"It was just a dream" I said to myself getting up from bed. The sun was starting to rise so I went to take a shower. The details of the dream began to trickle from me as I woke up more with the steady stream of warm water. It had been so realistic I felt the babies move inside me and I knew somehow that one was a girl and one a boy. I could almost smell Tom and that made it all the more real.

I got out and got dressed carefully. I made sure not one strand of my hair was frizzy and I applied a very light layer of makeup. It wasn't even very noticeable. I went down and had an early breakfast. I ate and about five minutes later I seen Tom. Enter he was with a girl a blonde with big chest that she made sure Tom noticed. I glared at her from across the hall. A wave of brilliance shot through me and I took out my wand. I muttered a jinx under my breath and aimed at her. It was a trio jinx followed by a good tearing jinx. And as she fell on her face the front of her robe split open. She gasped and cried out earning the attention of the few people who were eating breakfast. I laughed along with the other people in the hall. And she ran out crying. I turned to Tom who was walking toward me.

" Hermione you better not let her find out that was you" he said annoyance in his voice.

" Why do you like her? Was she a good fuck?" I said the happiness I felt turning into jealous anger.

" Hermione you are overreacting I haven't done anything with any girl since you arrived here. She is useful that broad. Her father owns an apothecary and he gets me ingredients that are questionable for a reasonable price. To lose his favor would be a terrible lose." he said and just sulked like a child.

"fine but if I find out that you have put a single appendage in her I will chop it off." I said looking down meaningfully. He groaned.

"you are one jealous woman Hermione Dumbledore." he said. I smirked

"only with you Tom Riddle." I said huskily into his ear, moving my hand up his thigh slowly until I felt his hard cock. He moaned

" Lets go now, Hermione" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bench. He took me to the first floor and lead me into his passage and into the room. He pushed me down on the couch and pulled up my skirt his cool hands touching me. It was my turn to moan. He pulled my underwear off and entered me quickly. His strokes were hard and quick and I found myself screaming out clinging to him for support. This only seemed to go faster. I felt him tense ready for his release and I felt my self wishing it wouldn't have ended. I didn't mind the quick roughness of how he was, but I wanted to experience it slow and drawn out to were I begged for his release. He was still on top of me his breathing starting to even out. Finally after a minute or so he pulled himself off of me. The sudden change in temperature made me shiver. I got up and put my clothes back together. Then I went and joined him at his work table it was covered with jars and phials of different ingredients.

" Okay so I devised a schedule for our potion. One of us needs to be here when certain ingredients need to be added. They mostly need to be added in the evening and the night which is why we need to alternate, because when you don't have Quidditch practice I do. There are also a few that need to be added in the morning before classes and a few when we have lunch so we won't miss any classes. I got special permission from Talen so don't worry about getting in trouble. I told her our potion needed to brewed were it would not be risked destruction by ignorant kids. So she agreed. Also here look this over it's the brewing process if you see anything that may not work tell me and we can fix it. If not we'll get started when your done." he said and I read over his instructions. I read them over four times before I said they were good and we started the brewing process. I put up a few safety measures like a small dome around the cauldron incase it exploded it wouldn't blast anything to pieces but would be contained within the dome. I also cast one on myself and Tom that would prevent us from getting burned incase our hands are in the dome and it explodes. We accomplished the first few steps and it required a two hour cooling time in which me and Tom researched everything again trying to make sure it would not explode before we added the next few steps. We repeated this until about five and I realized I was hungry.

" Alright Hermione that was the last step until Tomorrow evening. The Lyron needs to be added at 6:12 exactly this time." he said indicating a small clock that had the time. I synchronized my watch to it.

" We have practice until 5:30 tomorrow so I'll be putting it in right?" I said

" Exactly. I will be by to add the other ingredients, but in case I break a leg or something I want you to be. You can do your homework or whatever in here just be here."

"okay I have to finish a few essays anyway I'll be here."

" Good well we should go now we need to get to dinner." Tom said getting up. I lead the way out and into the great hall were we went our separate ways. I found Sterling and sat in front of her.

"Hi" she said

"Hi"

"were have you been?" she asked smiling with a look of knowing.

" Me and Tom started brewing the potion for our project. I hope it works or all our efforts well mostly his effort would have been for nothing." I said frowning slightly. Tom really had done mostly all the work. He already had all the research done and he got the ingredients and was main potion brewer. It made me feel useless and sort of empty.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. After a few minutes I got up and went to my trunk. I was looking for my potions book. I pulled out a book that I didn't recognize. It was one of my Dark Arts books from the future. I hadn't read this one. I picked it up and but a quick charm to change the cover name. I began to read it. I read late into the night and when I finally finished it my mind was filled with one thought. A potion or charm that would keep me and Tom young Forever. I went to sleep my mind whirling. I wouldn't tell Tom until after I had all my research done and was ready to begin experimenting.

/ alright I know I have been putting up short chapters and I'm sorry. I will make them longer maybe. Okay I was asked what thanksgiving was so I shall tell you.

Its when the pilgrims came to America and had dinner with the Indians. They ate a turkey which is why we have turkeys on thanksgiving. it's a good feast that I can't wait to have we get that weekend off from school and we eat like pigs and we appreciate the pilgrims and Indians for this excellent holiday. And we generally pray before we eat even though we aren't exactly church going people. Sorry

"legal holiday in United States: the fourth Thursday in November, observed as a legal holiday in the United States to commemorate the feast given in thanks for the harvest by the Pilgrim colonists in 1621" this was the exact dictionary definition.

REVIEW TTFN XOXOXOXO


	15. first date

Ch 15 first date

I awoke early before any one and I dressed quickly I wanted to go to the library before classes began. I still had my pass for the restricted section. The librarian still looked at me like I was some oddity but she couldn't say no to me. I searched for the author of the book I had read last night. I found his books a long with a few from Nicholas Flammel and another author. I checked out a total of six books and my bag nearly split from the weight. I left the library after putting a few charms on my bag so it wouldn't rip or weigh more than I did. I went to classes but my mind wasn't there but instead on my new task. To create something that would keep us young and beautiful for as long as our lives lasted.

Quidditch past just as quickly as classes did and soon I was in the air attempting to be the chaser I was. I got hit in the head with the ball four times the fourth time it was Sterling who threw it in anger at me for not paying attention. She was angry for the rest of practice and I had a lump on my head. I reached the room as Tom was coming out.

"I'll be back directly after practice remember to the Lyron at the exact time I specified and stay here until I return." he said. I only nodded too exhausted to say anything. He walked away quickly and I went into the room. The couch looked so warm and inviting but instead I sat in the stiffest chair so I wouldn't fall asleep. I took out my research book and organized everything around me. I was going to write my research in a small note book that way I didn't have rolls and rolls of parchment with no sort of arrangement like Tom. I began reading and taking down notes careful to keep an eye on the time.

Finally the time came close and I got everything ready exact measurement of Lyron, the crystal mixer and Toms exact instructions. I added the Lyron at the precise time and I mixed clockwise 4 times counterclockwise 6 times and clockwise 12 more times. The potion hissed loudly before turning a brilliant shade of sapphire. I stared at it for a few minutes then I got back to my research. I had gone through one book by the time Tom came back. He checked the potion as I packed up my stuff.

"it looks like its coming on great" he said

"Yes it's a very beautiful shade right now" I said slinging my book bag on my shoulder

"I'm going to go Tom I am so tired after the practice Sterling made me endure. Not to mention the four times I was hit in the head by the Quaffle" he just nodded. When I was almost around the corner he stopped me.

"Hey Hermione?" I turned around

"Yes Tom?"

" Fifth year and up have a Hogsmeade trip on Friday evening. Would you like to have dinner with me?" he said. I was surprised to say the least. Did Tom Riddle just ask me out on a date. It was actually quite funny.

"Of course Tom I would love that." I said

"Great it's a date then. We have to meet here again tomorrow at 12 noon don't forget" he said smiling.

" I won't. Goodnight Tom"

" Goodnight Hermione"

The week seemed to fly after that day and soon I was in my room grooming myself for a date with Tom. I wore a black skirt and a dark green sequined shirt with a dipping neckline. I grabbed my winter coat and went downstairs to meet Tom in the entrance hall like we had agreed. He was waiting for me when I got there and we headed for Hogsmeade.

" We'll eat a restaurant called Prezioso its Italian. Is that okay?" Tom asked.

"Yes I like Italian." I said and I followed him into a part of Hogsmeade I wasn't even aware of. Prezioso was a beautiful restaurant. It was filled with portraits of angels and the ancient cities of Italy. It was absolutely beautiful.  
"Tom this place is breathtaking how did you ever find it? I've never even seen this part of town before." I said as the hostess lead us to our seats and gave us our menus.

"I have a habit of wondering a lot and I just stumbled on to this place and I had a bite to eat. It was fabulous so I came back. They have the best spaghetti here." I smiled at him and looked down at my menu.

" good evening Tom I see your back again. Do you want the usual wine to start with?" I looked up to see the waiter. He was young maybe about 19 he wasn't bad looking either.

"Yes thank you Jason." Tom said and the man left.

" Wow how many times have you been here Tom they obviously know you well?" I said he shrugged

"I have been here a fair few times. The food is to great to resist. he smirked I rolled my eyes. The waiter came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured some in each glass. Tom took a sip.

"Are you ready to order miss?" the waiter asked.

" Yes" I glanced at Tom who just smiled. " I will take the light pasta and the chicken breast in a light lemon sauce." I said handing him my menu. He turned to Tom

" Your usual?" he asked Tom nodded and the waiter walked away.

"I'm impressed Tom I didn't know you ate here often enough to have a 'usual'" I said smiling at him.

"You don't know a lot about me which is why I asked you on a date." he said.

"alright what do you want to know about me?" I asked.

"everything"

"Okay. Well my favorite color is a deep shade of red. So dark it almost seems red. I used to have a cat named Crookshanks who was half Kneezle so he was very suspicious of everyone. I had two best friends the best I ever had. Even though I'm starting to forget them. They are the ones who taught me Qudditch. I thought it was boring before. Well to tell the truth I still think its boring but it's a fun way to pass time. Like a hobby. I grew up close to muggles so I can live like a muggle easily because I know their customs and so forth. Is that enough?" I said to him my eyes shining. He was taking it in a thoughtful expression on his face.

" what do you think about muggles Hermione and muggleborns?" he asked.

" I think they are people just like us and they should be treated the same as everyone else. And muggleborns should be judged on their talent and personality not by their heritage." I said fire in my voice.

"such passion." he said "what if I was to tell you I didn't agree with you but that people should be ranked by their breeding not their talent."

" Then I would tell you are full of shit and are a narrow minded prejudice pig" I said.

" God you're feisty Hermione you're turning me on" he said looking at me a fiery lust behind his dark eyes. I was going to tell him something rude but the waiter came with our food. The food was heaven. Now I understood why Tom ate here often. We made small talk. Tom told me some of his child hood stories and I shared some of mine. Our early conversation buried beneath not wanting to bring it up again. When we finished Tom paid but instead of leaving the restaurant he lead me through a back door and up a narrow flight of stairs.

" Close your eyes Hermione" he said gently. And I did. He lead me up more stairs and I soon felt the cool night air.

"okay open them" I opened my eyes and gasped. We were on a tower of some sort and it over looked everything Hogsmeade, Hogwarts everything. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"How can I not its Gorgeous!" I said turning to face him.  
"Thank you for showing me this tonight has been wonderful Tom" I said I pulled his face down to meet mine in a soft kiss broken a second later. I turned around and gazed at the view, my back against Tom as he held me in his arms.

/I know mushy chapter but hey I got out Two chapters for you in one day I am proud of my self. My short term goal get three out Tomorrow. I think I will have the big Gryffindor v Slytherin match next chapter then the ball then the story is going to be coming to a close and I will rest easy knowing I will not leave you guys to second guess what happens next over Thanksgiving break. Do I hear applause? bows gracefully well I will update soon but to keep my streak Review or I won't update and you will me second guessing laughs evilly

REVIEW TTFN


	16. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Ch 16 Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

The locker room was in complete silence. The only noise was from the crowd outside waiting restlessly to begin the game.

" Well I can manage to say is good luck to us. This is the most anticipated game of the year. We are playing for the Quidditch cup. We have spent endless hours of practicing and I truly hope it pays off. I would certainly like to have that big shiny gold cup in my firm grasp one more time before I leave Hogwarts forever." Sterling finally said her voice was long and drawn out she was obviously nervous too. We all were.

"Now lets get on the field and play the best game we've ever had!" she said and we cheered getting ourselves amped for the game. We walked onto the field with extreme confidence smiles graced all of our faces and the crowd burst into a deafening roar. We took a lap around the field getting everyone more excited. Then the Slytherin team strutted out onto the field. The crowd went wild again, and we landed in front of them. Tom was captain so he stood at the front a look of extreme confidence on his handsome face. He looked at me and I smiled more broadly winking at him.

"I'll have you later" he mouthed. I felt my face blush as everyone on my team turned to look at me including the referee.

"lets get this game started!" he shouted. He released the balls and blew his whistle releasing the Quaffle. I got hold of it first and I tore down the pitch.

" And the game begins! Dumbledore in possession she is heading for the goals. I have just found out a bit of gossip pertaining to this very anticipated game. Hermione Dumbledore Gryffindors top Chaser is going steady with Tom Riddle Captain and Keeper for the Slytherin team! Is this not the news of the year. Could this effect the outcome of the game?" the commentator was saying and I wondered how he found out not a lot of people knew and thanks to that very public announcement all the professors would know. And Dumbledore's suspicion of why I was in that classroom will be confirmed. This was mortifying. I was wrapped in my own thoughts that I didn't see the big Slytherin chaser who rammed into me tearing the Quaffle from my hands.

"oooo that's gonna leave a mark Dumbledore has just been knocked silly by one of Slytherins giant chasers. She looks like she got the air knocked out of her. She seems okay she's headed back up field… she rips the Quaffle from Montage and she passes to Gram who takes it up the field he shoots and it is blocked by Riddle who passes off to Geraldo." The game was getting longer no goals had been made. Lee passed me the ball and I flew up the field. I dodged a bludger aimed at my head and I was facing Tom.  
"And it's a face off by the love birds will they play fair or our their feelings what's effecting this no point game? Dumbledore shoots and Its in she scored! 10- zilch Gryffindor.! Folks this is going to be one hell of a game!" The game continued like it started only once in a blue moon would either team score. It was long slow game because of how evenly we were matched. We would seize forward then Slytherin would surpass us then we would be tied and all the of it would be repeated. The score stood tied at 170 when night fell and the first sign of the Snitch appeared. Everyone stopped to watch not one person moved as the seekers pushed and shoved trying to reach the small golden ball. Then quite suddenly a brown gloved hand with gold and red stripes closed around the ball. The crowd roared so loud that the very air seemed to shake. We had won Gryffindor had got the Quidditch cup. We landed as kids poured onto the field lifting us onto their shoulders. I could see Sterling's face shining with tears of happiness. They put us down as the teachers and the headmaster surged forth with the Quidditch cup sparking proudly. Sterling took the cup and raised it high for all to see and the crowd cheered loudly. I was truly happy if I was to die in that second I would die a happy person. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Tom.  
"Congratulations" he said and he kissed me right there in front of the whole school and all the teachers and everyone. The crowd cheered and there were cat calls and wolf whistles. We broke apart and I smiled at him.

"Lets go celebrate" I said and we snuck off hopefully not drawing anyone's attention. We went back to the room that we always meet in and we kissed for a while until escalated into a full blown 'hump'. We laid there for a while after then I asked him what I had been wanting to ask him.

" Tom when we have sex why do you never take off your clothes?" I told him watching his face he looked straight ahead he seemed ashamed.

"because my body is scared in the most unpleasant ways and have never let anyone see and I don't know if I ever can. Its one thing I am ashamed of." he said quietly getting up from the couch.

"Are you think you could ever let me see you. I want to see all of you Tom I want to know what you feel like against me." I told him tracing my finger down the side of his face.

" Maybe one day but certainly not now" he said. He went over to the table and he checked on the potion it didn't need anything until tomorrow morning. He picked up a book and began to read writing something down here and there.

" Its getting late Tom I'm going to go. Goodnight" I told him after a while of staring at him.

" Ok don't forget to be here at 6:25 sharp." he said I nodded and headed up the passage. I heard him say 'Goodnight' just before I stepped out onto the first floor corridor. It was deserted like always.

I entered the common room to tremendous applause. I was given hugs and congratulations and alcohol before I managed to sneak up to bed. I had to buy Tom a Christmas gift I thought before I fell asleep. My dreams were haunted by Tom and a snake wrapped the world. It was strange yet symbolic in a way. Then I remembered the pendant in that jewelry shop Sterling and I had been into. I only had a week until Christmas so I went that morning. Most of the school had stayed for Christmas break because of the dance so it wasn't to hard to sneak away from the castle as long as I kept my hood up. When I reached Hogsmeade I went straight to the jewelry shop. I thanked my lucky stars that it was still there. I bought it not paying attention to the price and the cashier put it in a mall velvet box. I put it in my pocket and headed quickly back up to school. I made it back without a hitch and headed up to my dorm to wrap it. It was thankfully empty. I took out the pendant and looked at it. It was beautiful a silver snake with ruby eyes wrapped around an emerald and sapphire world. I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote 'The world is yours' I put the note in the box and I held the pendent in my palm. I concentrated on the pendent and put my energy into the small object. Then I put it back in the box. I wrapped it in silver and put it in my bedside. I didn't write who it was from because I knew he would know. I pulled out my book and note book and continued with my research.

/look you guys I want to say something the last two chapters I posted yesterday the 4th of November today is the 5th and I am angry because these chapters aren't posting. So when they do don't be angry with me because it is the fault of the website. Anyway the end is coming I can see it clear. Jk well have a nice day

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	17. Christmas had a Ball

Ch 17 Christmas had a Ball

I woke up Christmas morning to the loud giggles of my roommates. They were on their beds comparing all there gifts I groaned and they laughed harder.

"wake up Hermione and open your gifts."

I sat up and looked at the edge of my bed where an arrangement of gifts sat waiting to be opened. The first gift was from Sterling. It was a spare set of Quidditch gloves and an advanced Charms book. I smiled and opened it put the title inside was different it read Dark Charms for a good witch. There was a small note in the book. 'Hermione I know your into that dark stuff so when I seen this book I bought it you in mind enjoy.' It said and I put the book aside planning on reading it later. The next gift was also a book form Isis aka Professor Talen which surprised me. It was a book about unusual elemental magic. I put it on top of the book from Sterling and continued with the gifts. I got another Dark Arts book from Tom and I reached over to get another present it was also a book from Dumbledore. It was all the information known about a Time Keeper. I grinned at the amount of books I got. It made me happy. I went around to put the books in my trunk when I noticed on last gift it was small which is why I didn't notice it earlier. It was wrapped in gold and tied with a red ribbon. I opened it wondering who hadn't already given me a gift. I pulled open the lid of the small purple box and nearly fainted. It was a pendant a Phoenix holding the world on its back. It was beautiful with amber eyes. It was a little weird though that Tom got me almost the same pendant as his. It represented us so well. Him a snake me a Phoenix. I pulled out the folded parchment that was in the ring box. As I read goose bumps rose on my arm. In Toms elegant script was exactly what I had wrote him. 'The world is yours.'

We had finished the potion a few days ago. It had been successful we knew this for a fact because it burned straight through the solid silver cauldron it had been sizzling in. we gathered some in a crystal phial and took it straight to Professor Talen who was extremely proud and satisfied.

I started dressing for the ball early. I hadn't seen Tom all day. I did see Dumbledore who thanked me for his gift. He apparently knew how to use that watch and he loved it. The ball was at 8 o'clock and I got ready with Sterling in her room. Charlotte was there to. We were ready buy 7:30 and we headed down together. Sterling was going with a certain boy named Leonard who was in Ravenclaw and Charlotte was going with another Gryffindor. Charlotte and her date stood behind trying to casually sneak off before the ball. When they thought they were home free Sterling called out

" Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do" and Charlotte called out

"Well that leaves everything Slut" and we all laughed. I waited in the entrance hall for Tom we had gotten there early and Sterling had already snuck away with Leonard. I was starting to get uneasy because people kept staring at me like I had the scarlet letter burned into my forehead. Finally I seen Tom coming up from the dungeons. He just stared at me and I stared back at him he was the most beautiful man alive and he was mine.

"you look like an angel Hermione. You truly are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." he said taking my hand in his.

" You Tom look like an angel maybe a dark one but you are gorgeous I wouldn't doubt it if women fell at your feet all night" I said to him.

"They'll fall at our feet Hermione" he said and he kissed me lightly "lets go inside"

The great hall was decorated exquisitely. We got something to drink and I asked tom if he wanted to dance now. He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously. He looked at his feet and mumbled something. I nearly fell over in shock. Tom Riddle mumble it was unheard of yet he did.

"What did you say?" I asked

"I said I can't dance." he seemed so ashamed.

" Is that why you never go to the school dances?"

"Yes"

"then why did you ask me to come with you" I asked him

"Because if I wouldn't have you would have came with someone else" he said

"No I wouldn't have not it if you asked me. I would have stayed with you we would have had our own private ball" I said stepping close to him. "Come on lets dance to this it's a slow song." I said pulling him onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, and we swayed slowly to the music. I got lost in his beautiful dark blue eyes. They held emotion that Tom couldn't block as he stared back into my eyes. There was fear and confusion but also love. It made me wonder what he feared. I knew my own confusion shone in my eyes as I realized I felt strongly for the boy in front of me. This boy that would take countless of innocent lives. I realized I loved him.

"Lets get out of here" I said as the music picked up the beat. We left quietly and I lead him to the 7th floor were the room of requirement resided. I walked past the entrance thinking of what I wanted and a door appeared. Tom was amazed at this he never knew this room existed. We went in. the room was like a bedroom decorated in dark wood and blood red carpet that matched the bed hangings. There was a roaring fire place in the corner and it warmed the room. I pulled Tom over to the bed and sat down.

"I want it to last Tom. And I want to see you." he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"what are you afraid of Tom?" I asked not letting go of his hand.

"Rejection" he said pulling my hand from his grasp and turning away.

I pulled him so he was facing me.

"Tom I will never reject you. I love you" I said it and the fear of rejection was now in my eyes. He smiled and pulled my face toward him he kissed me gently.

"I love you too"

I started unbuttoning his long velvet dress robes. As he worked the zipper and ties on my back. After a minute we were both naked just taking in each others beauty. I could see the scars on Toms side and I knew more were on his back. I wrapped my arms around him feeling his body molded to mine. The heat coming off him was intensely wonderful. I moved my hands up and down his back knowing they were his biggest insecurity and wishing they would disappear. He kissed down my neck and I moaned softly. He led me back to the bed. He pushed me down on it gently and climbed on top of me. His hands traveled my body slowly teasingly. I wanted him in me. He reached down between my legs and stroked the sensitive skin. I rocked my hips in rhythm with his hand going faster as I got closer to my peak. And then I came gasping all the while. He captured his lips with my mine and we kissed more and he moaned as I brought my hand down to feel him. I moved my hand up and down but after a few strokes he stopped me.

"I want to me in you" he said huskily. So he did I opened my legs wide for him and he entered moving slow and we rocked to that slow rhythm. He started to go faster starting to build up on his release. His penis was throbbing inside me. I could feel it and I began to reach my peak we rocked at the same rhythm and we came together. I felt his seed inside of me. He went to pull out but I told him no I wanted to feel him inside of me. We stayed that way for a while.  
"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Tom"

I felt him getting hard again and I laughed. This time I returned the favor of oral pleasure. I took his penis in my mouth. He groaned as ran my tongue up and down his shaft. He put his hand in my hair moving me closer to him and faster. I came in my mouth with a long low moan. I smiled up at him. He pulled me up to his level and we hugged. We stood like that for a while.

"We should go Hermione I want to take you out again tomorrow to a muggle restaurant by were I grew up. Its really good their too." He said I nodded and got up to find my dress. He didn't move but instead watched my dress.

"Why you little pervert I want to see you get dressed now." I said when I realized he was watching my every move. He laughed but got up and I watched him as he went around the room picking up his clothes. He turned his back on me and I took in how nice his ass was then I noticed something his scars weren't there anymore. I crossed the room for a closer look not daring to believe my eyes. I touched his smooth back and he jumped I surprise.

" What are you doing?" he said holding the sock he had been in the process of putting on.

"Your scars Tom they're gone!" I said to him. He looked at me like I had gone mad.  
" Look for yourself since you don't believe me" he walked over to a full length mirror and tried to see his whole back. He touched his back a look of disbelieving on his face.

"Its not possible" he said "where did they go?"

"They're gone Tom. Its magic" I said. I was smiling at him and he just stared at me. Then it happened before I could even react. I was blinded by white light and millions of colors. It was experience I had felt once before. When I had got thrown into this time. The colors came together and I blinked a few times. I was in the same room as seconds before only Tom was no longer there.

"Tom?" I cried out. But he didn't come out. I was in another time. I left the room quickly and went to Dumbledore's office I banged on the door until someone answered. Only it wasn't Dumbledore it was McGonagall.

"Miss Granger!" she said holding a her hand to her chest.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"My God child you are back and on Christmas day! What a wonderful gift indeed. Go up to the headmasters office and I will get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. The password is 'Time'" she said as she sped off toward Gryffindor Tower. I was home yet I didn't feel as happy as I should have.

/wow that was the longest chapter I have written. As you may have guessed the story isn't done yet. But Hermione is back in her time were she belongs. Keep reading to find out more and

REVIEW! I'll write faster if you do xoxoxoxo


	18. First confrontation

Ch 18 First Confrontation

I walked to the headmasters office in a daze. I tried to remember what my friends looked like. It was all starting to come back after seeing McGonagall. I tear slipped down my face I wanted to go back and be with Tom. I felt like I no longer belonged. I told the statue the password and as I was about to make my way up the stairs someone called out to me. I turned around and saw Harry and Ron. Every feeling of doubt that had gone through me vanished and all the memories of when we were younger returned. All the good and the bad. Then they engulfed me in a sandwiched hug and I cried. I cried harder then I ever had in my entire life. I cried for Tom for my friends and family for myself and for the future I may never have, I also cried for what had happened tonight. When me and Tom made love I felt our bodies come together and create a new life. And I now felt that new life just starting to develop. When I had no tears left we went up to Dumbledore's office. The sight of him some how brought a fresh wave of tears I didn't think were possible. I went and hugged him. My tears disappeared and I was okay. They sat me down Harry and Ron on either side of me clinging to my hand as if I might disappear again.

"Its good to have you back Hermione" the headmaster said at twinkle in his soft blue eyes. I nodded as a response I didn't trust my voice then.

"why are you dressed up Hermione?" Ron asked I smiled at him.

"We were in the middle of a Christmas ball when I was thrown back" I said.

"Hermione can I ask you something that you will respond to I perfect honesty?" I was Harry who asked and I could see a hurt deep in his green eyes. I felt bad for causing it. Ron groaned and said "Not now" but Harry ignored him and pulled a book out of his pocket. I read a flash of the title Hogwarts Quidditch diary before he opened it to a marked page/

"Professor Dumbledore said what time you landed in but he wouldn't elaborate on this." he handed me the book and I looked down the pictures moving on the page. It was of me and Tom kissing after Gryffindor won the cup. We broke apart and smiled at one another. I couldn't deny it was me because of the caption. 'Gryffindor chaser Hermione Dumbledore and Slytherin Keeper Tom Riddle Harbor no bad feelings for each other after Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup. Now that's Sportsmanship!' I looked up at Harry who had no hate in his eyes only a defeated sadness.

"Oh Harry. There was nothing I could do. When I met him he was charming and handsome and I didn't know who he was. Then after we began to fight. Real fights fist and wand, but then it changed. I can't remember how but it did and we began to like each other. We had so much in common we brought out the best in each other. I… I don't know what to say to you Harry. I don't think sorry would be the right thing." I said looking back down at the picture.

"Did you love him?" Harry asked suddenly.

"My mother once told me you can choose who you hate but not who you love. The funny thing is I did hate him. But I love him now with my very being." I said to him just staring at the picture. There really was a Thin line between Love and Hate.

"How could you Hermione you know after all the things he was capable of yet you still love him. Why?" he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"because I got to know Tom Riddle as a person not as a monster and in some twisted way we are perfect for each other. We are two halves of a whole and together we make one whole person. We were made f-" "Headmaster!" I was interrupted my Snape who burst in suddenly.

"Yes Severus what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked getting up from his chair.

" He is coming with his army the final confrontation is now Albus! It will end by Dawn!" Snape said. No one moved not daring to believe what Snape said. Then Get the Students out use the flew send them all to… to the leaky Cauldron I will send out the alert. How much time do we have Severus?"

"Mere minutes" he said before he fled the room McGonagall on his heels.

" Get on you three get somewhere safe." he said  
" I am staying Professor I will fight until its over." I said pulling out my wand.

"very well go help the teachers clear out the school of anyone unwilling to fight." a piercing alarm suddenly filled the air.  
"Its to late." he said and he pushed two buttons on the bottom of his desk and he led us out of the office. "You three go help get all the children out of the school!" we obeyed and ran up to Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall was being helped by all the sixth and seventh years.

" Anyone who is going to stay and help in the final battle needs to be sure its what they want there is no room for doubt. If your coming lets go we need to get more students." Harry said leading the way to the portrait. All the sixth and seventh years followed leaving McGonagall with only a few more fifth years to send out.

"We'll be at the Ravenclaw common room what's the password?" I asked her quickly.  
"Flabbergast. Be careful!" she said. And I turned and ran after Harry. I told him were we should go to pick up more students and he agreed. We continued to Ravenclaw then to Hufflepuff. We didn't bother with Slytherin because we knew that the older kids in there would probably be fighting for the other side. We made it to the entrance hall. The battle had begun and the Deatheaters had begun to make their way into the castle. Harry lead us into a classroom and I put silencing charms on the room.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. We split up and go separate ways. We stick to shadows and pick the death eaters off one by one. When you capture them lock them in a closet or classroom or any were and take their wands. So what you want with the wand break it hide it on second thought smash the damn thing to pieces and make sure they don't have extras in a pocket or shoe or anything. If you find younger students who have been out of their common rooms and are lost lead them to safety. And take care of yourselves. Okay split into groups don't make the groups to big we don't want to be discovered, but at least three people." Harry said taking charge. Our group was me Harry Ron, Ginny Luna and Neville. We all quietly left the room in our separate groups and went on our hunt to rid the castle of Deatheaters. We met to Deatheaters going to a higher floor. We hit them both with quiet stunners and dragged them into an empty classroom. We took their wands and snapped them in pieces. As an extra idea and precaution we took their clothes and their shoes and left them tied together on the floor gags securely in their mouths. We kept on like this until we came across two frightened third years who sat crying behind a statue. We hushed them and made a plan.

"Okay Ravenclaw common room is closest. Ginny Neville and Luna you three take them there and get them out of here safely. If you meet trouble get out of here with them. Okay head out we'll back you until you disappear." Harry said and they went along the two young Ravenclaws in between them. We walked along for a long time without meeting anyone and I began to be aware of how cold I was. I was still in my dress from the ball but I wasn't wearing shoes. I hadn't had the chance to put them on before I vanished back into this time. I stopped for a second so I could transfigure myself some shoes. I looked around for something to transfigure. There seemed to be nothing. Ron and Harry stopped when they realized I wasn't behind them anymore.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked as him and Harry made their way back to me. I was about to answer when a hand wrapped around my mouth the other around my waist. I seen Harry and Ron running to close the space between us.

"let her go!" Harry said.

"Not a chance Potter I think I'll ask the Dark Lord if I can keep her for my own personal use." came the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy. I squirmed and managed to face him he had both hands around my waist now. I tore off his mask and looked him dead in the eye.

" I somehow don't think Tom will ever grant you that wish Malfoy." then I put my hands on either side of his neck and I began to drain the life out of him. I breathed in deeply I almost had his whole life when someone pulled me roughly away from him I gasped at the sudden loss of contact. Malfoy fell to the floor apparently dead. I new he wasn't though. I was held with my arms behind my back by another death eater.

"He isn't dead is he." my captor asked the other death eater who was on the floor examining Malfoy.

"No but he is close to it. Consider your life over you dirty Mudblood whore. We shall take them to the Dark Lord I know for a fact that after this tale we tell it will be Lucius who gets to rid of her." the Deatheater said. To my horror there was five death eaters and they had a hold of Harry and Ron. They lead us to the great hall. And I seen the bodies of my fallen peers, teachers and other fighters of this war. As we entered the great hall we took in the dozens of Deatheaters. And sitting at the high table in Dumbledore's seat was Lord Voldemort himself.

/ sorry I had to cut it short here but my hands are cramping and I have to do laundry. Only a few more chapters and this story is done and I'm getting more excited by the day. I hope you guys are too. Next chap Hermione and Voldemort face each other for the first time I wonder what will happen? I know you guys despise me for this but I had too you shall love me in the end though. I hope. laughs nervously

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me how excited you are! TTFN


	19. Love Conquers All

Ch 19 Love Conquers All

As I stared straight into those heartless red eyes they changed back to the dark blue they used to be, but it was gone and seemed only to have been a trick of the light.

"My Lord this one she nearly killed Young Draco!" the Deatheater holding me captive said pushing me forward I fell on my knees, but my eyes never left Tom. He inched nearer to me. And I wished with all my heart that the monster in front of me would turn back into the person I loved.

"How?" he asked suddenly his voice cold yet I heard a hint of curiosity. The Deatheater stumbled over his answer. " I… well she… she had both her hands on his face and he got weaker and then we pulled her off of him." He continued to look at me and I begged him with my eyes to remember me.

"Why do you wear that dress it seems too fancy to be going to sleep in no?" he asked his voice daring me to tell him otherwise.

" I was at the Christmas Ball" I said my voice even.

"Really I didn't know Hogwarts was having a ball this year do to circumstance" he said.

" I don't believe they did have a ball but the ball I went to wasn't in this time." I said watching him carefully for a reaction. His face was carefully blocked. I heard a few laughs from random Deatheaters but they were silenced when the Dark Lord himself didn't begin to laugh.

"My Lord her tale is tall lets just be rid of her and get onto Potter." the Deatheater said and he grabbed me by the throat. This was the last thing he did. With out my eyes leaving Tom I took both hands of the man and I took the life from him. I felt the energy run through my skin and he fell to the floor a second later lifeless. I took a deep breath and smiled at Tom but he didn't smile back. Instead he broke eye contact.

"Leave." he said suddenly to his Deatheaters.

"but my Lord what of Potters Friends?" one brave soul asked.

"Leave them they aren't going anywhere are they?" he said showing his first sign of Tom.

"But-" "I said Out! Avada Kedavra! Any other contradictions were my orders not clear!" the Deatheaters scrambled out of the hall faster then one can utter a curse. Then he turned to me.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice hiding hidden emotion.

"Don't you remember Tom its me, Hermione" I said

"she doesn't exist anymore!" he said panic now evident in his voice.

" Yes Tom I do. You have to understand"

"are you some twisted spirit come back to torment me?" he said his voice cracking his eyes returned to the blue they were, but his face remained that of a snake.

" Tom I went back in time because of some stupid time Keeper. I didn't want to be there and then I got to know you on a whole different level. And I hated it because I knew what you would become. Everything was meant to happen when I went back the only thing I could not do was tell you who I was."

"Why did you leave me? After I had told you that I had loved you, you left me and I became a bitter person never to again love another."

"Oh God Tom I didn't want to leave you I wanted to stay with you and get married and have kids and be the greatest family ever. But that night over five decades ago for you but only a mere few hours for me, it happened that stupid thing came back and it took me before I could even explain to you anything. And I'm sorry. It must have been agony" I said tears falling down my face. His eyes suddenly turned back to red.

"I don't believe you this must be some plan of Dumbledore's some trick of his" he said looking around as if expecting Dumbledore to pop out and say 'April Fools Day'

" Its not a trick Tom look do you remember" I said and I pulled out the pendant he had given me on Christmas all those years ago. He looked at it in disbelief.

"I gave you one nearly just like it only it was a snake wrapped around the earth. The funny thing is and I never got a chance to mention it to you is we wrote the exact same note to each other." I said. He seemed to be remembering.

" I have spent the half a century turning into a bitter person trying to find out what happened to you. You just disappeared from me that night I didn't even get a warning or anything. You just vanished. I have shut out all those feelings of love. I told myself that never again would I subject myself to such agony. Yet here you are and you opened back up those wounds and I don't know how to react. I mean can we truly ever live the life of love and giving we wanted all those years ago." he asked his snake face was twisted with sadness. I realized what he meant with those words. He had grown up yet I hadn't. I was a child and him a man who had gone through many hardships and triumphs throughout his life.

"I don't know if we ever can live how we fantasized before. But do you want to continue to live out your life and wonder 'what if I would have taken that second chance?' it's a choice that is now in your hands Tom but choose wisely because I won't always be here" I said. He stared at me and I stared back what would he choose the wretched life he lived now or would he choose a second chance with me.  
"Hermione I have gone through countless transformations if there is no reversing it would you be able to stand looking at me everyday?" he said his face sad and downcast.

"Love conquers all Tom I would love you if you looked like road kill" I said smiling

"Do you except my ruling over everyone plan?" he said

"Only if you except me trying to stop you and except that I am a muggleborn" I said. I seen his eyes flash red but they changed back in a second and he smiled.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Tom" I said and it happened quicker then we could react. A flash of light hit him square I the back and he fell forward onto me. I collapsed under his weight. I rolled him onto his back and looked into the dead face of Lord Voldemort. He was supposed to change. He was going to be my lover again. The father of my children. We were going to conquer the world. Him in a bad way me in a good way. But we were supposed to be happy that's what counted. The tears flowed from my eyes.

"Tom what have they done. Please don't leave me." I told his body I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I had to do it." it was Harry. I grabbed him before he could react and I pinned him on top of Voldemorts dead body. I closed my eyes.

"I want Tom back!" I shouted and I concentrated on the two bodies beneath me.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked his voice panicked. I didn't care he took my happiness I would take his life. I felt the energy whirling around us and through me and back into them. I gave a hard push and the energies all went into my hands and into the single body that I laid my hands on. The body took a breath. I opened my eyes. It was Tom. My Tom.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" he asked.

"ensuring that you and I are together forever. What do you remember last Tom?" I asked.

" I remember you disappearing from me." he said

"Good" and I kissed him. Hell broke loose then the hall doors were flung open and dozens of order members entered the room wands pointed at me and Tom.

"were is You-know-who!" a ministry official asked.

"He's gone. Harry too. I seen it they were dueling and then they both erupted into flames." I lied. Tom nodded even though I knew he didn't know what was going on.

"She's lying!" someone shouted suddenly. It was Ron I had forgot about him. I wouldn't let him ruin it. I had the elemental magic right why not make him burst into flame as well. And he did and everyone panicked they didn't know what was going on. But it ended and they were leading me and Tom out of the castle like wounded war survivors I looked up at Tom and he smiled at me.

"Tom I'm pregnant"

/that's it its over its done! Hermione is and evil wench isn't she. But this leaves open possibilities say if They both turn good they're young now. Or if they're evil they have time to take on the world or if they have evil children. Well it leaves possibilities in case I feel like ever doing a sequel. I hope you guys like it if not I'm sorry but I tried and I love all the people who have ever reviewed Thank you and I love you and I appreciate you keep an eye out because I was thinking a DM/HG humor fic as my next story but alas we shall see. REVIEW For the last time TTFN xoxoxoxo

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
